Naruto Sister Sequel
by Inuyashanaruto
Summary: Ok so... what do you do when you find out you have a sister then to top off this startling discovery she has ties to the one organization thats trying to kill you? Well what else....you demand answers!
1. Chapter 1

Arashia smiled at her niisan as he wrapped his arm around Hinita's growing waistline.

"No patience, just like dad." She grinned at him, he rolled his eyes and punched her shoulder lightly.

"Will you and Kakashi-sensei be over for dinner tonight Ara-neechan." Naruto was smiling distractedly as he felt Hinita's hand travel down to his rear and give a light squeeze. The girl he knew had grown a great deal and having her pregnant served a dual purpose in his mind 1) She was horny ALL the time now and 2) he didn't have to worry about her going on any missions and getting hurt. Arashia's eyes glinted at the subtle fogging of her little brothers expression as his wife groped him. His thoughts ghosted in her mind and she couldn't help the wave of lust and anticipation practically ooze off of him. Shuddering in mock annoyance she shook her head at the younger dark haired shinobi.

"No Kashi will be home tonight and I fully intend to molest him since he's been gone for 2 weeks."

"Sounds fun, we should get home then." Arashia squealed and threw her self into his waiting arms. Mindful of the slight swelling of her own midsection Kakashi held her smiling behind his mask. Naruto grinned he was aware Arashia had felt his 'thoughts' since discovering this he had mastered it quickly and used it to his advantage. ' "_Get a room!_'" he growled in her head she smirked at him over Kakashi's shoulder as she waved and called a goodbye to her new sister-n-law. " ' _Don't worry I plan on it!'"_ " '_AHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPI DON'T WANT TO KNOW!'"_ She turned back smiling up at Kakashi and stumbled.

"You alright?" he asked concern in his voice as he steadied her frame one hand coming to rest on stomach.

"Yes I'm fine." She smiled at him, for a moment she thought she saw…shaking her head Arashia patted the hand on her stomach and grinned. "Just can't wait to get you home!" she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed before scooping her up and dashing across the roof tops, both of them laughing.

* * *

Shifting colors of gray, black, red, orange, yellow, blue, green it was like being stuck in a large kaleidoscope as some sadistic 4 year old turned the wheel changing the shapes and the amount of light pouring in. In the middle of all the shifting and nausea inducing shapes a figure sat hunched barely breathing a faint smile playing across cracked and bleeding lips. The hair was matted and dirty the color indistinguishable, rags hung from the form covering it just barely, ever now and then a whimper of pain or joy it was hard to tell anymore would escape the lips.

"If he finds out where she is he will come for her, they all will." The Shadow moved red eyes glowing.

"That is what I am hoping for."

* * *

**Authors Notes **

**The long over due sequel to Naruto Sister sorry the prolog is so short but It sorta jumped out at me one night and so...yeah here ya go hope you enjoy!! Ja NE!**  
**And don't worry I am still working on Crossing over I just have to get the right music going to write and as a preview I am contemplating killing off a major character I havent made up my mind but here are the choices I have narrowed it down to A)Naruto B) Genma I'd ask you to vote but then it wouldnt help because I would still have to decide who was going to die. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Whispered Darkness

A tall blonde paced the corridors of Konoha's Hokage tower, suppressed rage glowing around the young man as he stomped hard before turning around ever 15 feet or so to pace back and forth in front of the large wooden doors that were currently bared to him. Behind said doors the Hokage was meeting with both of team 7's former sensei's occasional raised voices could be heard and the odd cracking noise of something breaking then silence and muffled tones would resume.

"Naruto would you sit Down, your making me nauseous." Sakura growled. She and Sasuke had accompanied their friend to the tower at the Hokage's request to keep the blonde from barging in on her while she spoke to Kakashi and Iruka. His eyes narrowed briefly and a sublevel growl vibrated deep in his chest as he stalked to one of the chairs lining the wall far enough away from the four other people in the hallway that the continued growling wouldn't be heard much less bother them.

"So how long have they been in there forehead girl?" Ino questioned.

"Its hard to say, when we got here they were already inside." Ino raised her eyebrow at Sakura, it was bad if forehead girl didn't tack her usual pig comment on.

"Ino, Shikimaru is waiting for you." Shizune called to the blonde. Standing she looked down at her friend and patted her arm comfortingly.

"It'll be alright." From down at Naruto's end his growl became audible before he sprang up to pace again. Ino shot the young man a glare, which he didn't even acknowledge, for growling at her it lacked the usual force bowing to Shizune she made her way to her teammate.

"We have a mission." He told her before turning expecting her to follow him, once outside he stopped at the gates in front of the hospital tapping his foot and staring up into the sky at the clouds. Long accustomed to the brunette's laziness she waited beside him for all of 3 seconds before snapping at him.

"So what's this mission?" her voice clipped with strain was high.

"I'll tell you once Choji gets here." He answered muttering, "Troublesome woman." Ino heard and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shika haven't you checked in with Temari?" the bit in Ino's voice made the young chunnin cringe.

"Temari traveled back to Suna for Gaara-sama's birthday." It was the most she would get out of him for now until Choji arrived. The blonde woman snorted at him flicking his shoulder she leaned against the fence beside him and watched the dust move with the breeze.

"What do you think Hokage-sama was talking to Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei about?" Shikamiru rolled his eyes. He didn't really what to talk to Ino about it he just wanted Choji to show so they could get started but he knew if he didn't answer her she would just keep asking him. Opting to prolong his response as long as possible he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one inhaling deeply he blew a cloud of smoke up into the air watching as it floated away.

"Tch, troublesome." He was about to speak when the platinum blonde beat him to it.

"How long should I pack for?" Her voice lacked its usual venom and snap causing him to regard her sharply.

"A week." Nodding her head Ino turned and walked away calling over her shoulder to him. "I'll meet you guys at the gates then."

Shika glared up at the sky frustrated by her seeming disinterest, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth or a gift Ino for that matter so leaning back into the fence again he closed his eyes to wait for Choji.

* * *

A week later and team 10 was back in Konoha village tired and dirty Ino sported a sling for her right arm. They had been on what should have been a simple retrieval mission for a film a high powered movie company had stolen from them, it should have been an easy in and out but it quickly escalated they had returned the film when Choji heard a rumor about a group of people who came to town once a month occasional a woman would be with them but heavily guarded. It was a rumor nothing more but something about the whole thing nagged the Nara teen. They had heard similar rumors before all leading to dead ends only once had they found a blonde woman being held against her will she had turned out to be a noble mans daughter and though returning her was a profitable experience it was not the person they had been hoping to find. The three had agreed to check it out and low and behold they found the reminates of Akatsuki namely Uchahi Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame , Zetsu and one other that Ino had dubbed creepy chick, for reasons she had yet to disclose to her teammates, holding a captive.

Rolling his shoulders he smiled with satisfaction, though he wasn't sure he felt reasonably certain they now had a lead on the were abouts of Uzumiki Arashia. His blonde friend would have something solid to go on now. He could return the favor of helping the Rokudaime like Naruto had helped him all those years ago as well as recently.

"I'll make report to the Hokage." He said in a bored tone.

"I'm coming."

"Me too!" Shikamiru spared his friends a glance before nodding; he wasn't the only one wanting to give the blonde some good news.

* * *

"Why do you keep fighting you have nothing, no one will come looking for you. You are lost you have nothing to hold onto so just give up. I will be your guide…" A silky voice filled the empty room coursing over the huddled figure, bruised arms and legs wrapped around her painfully thin frame whimpering in protest, a wave of chakra slammed the speaker into the distant wall. It stood slowly making its wall back across the expanse of the room, kneeling down so its lips brushed against the blondes' ear it whispered to her.

"_You are mine and soon very soon there really will be Nothing left for you."_ She whimpered pitifully hunching further into her arms, nails biting into the skin of her shoulders. The shadow stood and laughed down at the woman, "For now return to your 'dream' it will be over soon."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**I know the first two chapters are short but this was the best I could get out sorry! Its hard to get motivated some times. I want to thank those that have me on their alert list(Jumps around like a crazy monkey squealing and giggling) That makes me all happy and stuff!hehehehehe! Ja Ne!**


	3. Casing Arashia

Shattered and broken in body and mind the blonde woman crawled across the floor to the only spot that allowed her to escape the cold air that swirled in her prison with clutching fingers. She lay on her left side curled around her stomach protectively the bump was barely noticeable through her rags and she was very careful of hiding that fact from her captors. Lungs that had once been strong and full 4 months ago now worked hard to supply her body as well as the baby she carried with enough oxygen. Every time she breathed out it came as a wheeze her chakra was low feeding the baby growing in her stomach she ate poorly refusing the food they brought knowing full well it was poisoned. She feed the lumps of gray to the rats that had showed up as well as the roaches that appeared later and watched as the first rat died others came and soon she had 6 skinny rats trapped in a small net of chakra. Her lip curled in disgust but if she didn't kill and eat them she would die and be food for them so she feed the first rat the food and watched as its scent attracted others for her to capture and eat. Stomach growling Arashia snatched up a rat broke its neck and used the small stone she had sharpened to gut and skin the animal spreading its pelt on the floor downwind.

"Don't worry little one just a few more days." She patted her stomach gently smiling tenderly. Gazing at the other pelts she had hidden in her prison Arashia clung to the last image she knew to be true because she had real proof growing in her stomach a silver haired man smiling down at her one eye covered by his hiatie-eta the visible eye closed the lower half of his face uncovered as his lips came down to take her own in a deep passionate kiss. She was so caught up in the memory that she failed to notice the appearance of one of her jailors until he was almost on top of her. She had cleaned and eaten all the rats and their pelts where far enough away from her that he didn't notice.

"Arashia-chan you have left your husband behind again its time to go back." His voice was smooth as silk void of emotion, she whimpered on the floor.

"Look at me." He ordered she turned her head and meet the spinning Sharingan eyes of one Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

"Ara-chan you awake?" Kakashi waved a hand in front of her face. Once again her mind had slipped away leaving him alone for several long seconds worried about his love. She blinked her eyes a single tear leaked out dribbling down her cheek before he caught it with his thumb and rubbed it away. 

"We are going to see Tsunade-sama this is happening more and more often." His voice was deep with concern and he had wrapped his arms around her. Arashia allowed her self to lean on him answering at the same time.

"Yes you're right, I want to see the Godamine." Tears continued to leak from her eyes and she buried her head in his chest breathing in his scent and savoring it.

* * *

Konoha Village 6 AM 

Predawn light filtered through the curtains of Uzumaki Naruto's apartment the ANBU stationed outside the young mans apartment yawned and stretched, eyes widened in alarm as the curtains fluttering in the breeze revealed an empty bed. The dog masked ANBU listened intently for several seconds before leaping into the blonde's apartment through the window a brief search revealed the apartment to be empty of its owner minus his pack and all of his weapons and scrolls, in her hands the ANBU held a folded piece of paper addressed to team 7 and the Hokage. Cursing mentally she jumped back out the apartment signally to her relief.

"Go get Hatake-san and his team, hurry!" the bird mask nodded and shot off the roof towards the Copy-nin's home.

"Damn boy!" she said shaking her head turning to go to the hokage tower to wake the woman and inform her of her little brothers departure.

20 mins later

"DAMN BRAT!" Tsunade glared at the note in her hand, again, the dog masked ANBU had given her. Her fist slammed on the desk the legs groaning under the assault,

"Kakashi you BAKA!" She gritted her teeth the Bird masked ANBU had informed her of the rest of team 7's disappearance, most likely when Naruto made to leave his companions had been watching him waiting for him to try and she had naively hoped that when it came to that they would talk him out of it, how wrong she was.

"It appears Hokage-sama that Naruto-kun's apartment has been empty since yesterday. I believe he used a Kage Bushin in his stead." There was respect in the female ANBU's voice at the blonde's enhanced skill level. "He would make an excellent ANBU."

"If I don't kill the gaki first!" she growled.

"It's the same with the others Hokage-sama. Their homes must have been empty since late yesterday afternoon." The male ANBU spoke his voice even and professional, "We couldn't be sure though as your orders were to watch Naruto-kun and not his teammates." He didn't accuse her he was just restating facts.

Clasping her hands in front of her face and resting her elbows on her desk the Godamine Hokage took a moment to imagine a painful punishment for the teen before she gave her orders.

"Bring me Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikimaru." The Godamine sat back in her chair as the two ANBU teleported out of her office to wake the shinobi requested and bring them to her. Tsunade turned in her chair to look out over the just waking village.

"You better stay safe till I find you, baka." She whispered.

It took less then 30 mins for the group to be assembled, 30 mins in which the Blonde Hokage drummed her fingers on her desk a Sake bottle sitting in front of her unused. The fingers stopped when the door was pushed open and first Neji then Rock Lee entered. Kiba came next in a stumble, he glared over his shoulder at the last member of the requested group as the man slouched into the room a bored expression on his face. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of his head, his dark eyes roamed the room skirting over the Hokage refusing to meet the woman's gaze. She remained silent eyeing them, the Hyuuga and Rock Lee remained unmoving in the tense atmosphere and predictably Kiba fidgeted, much like the Rokudaime Kiba could not remain silent or still for very long. It was Shikamiru's reaction she was looking for, all though to all appearances he presented the calm bored exterior, being an exceptional Medic Tsunade could see the tell-tell signs of stress on the young man. 'So he told Naruto.' She gritted her teeth, she couldn't blame him they all had a reason to help him without question and the information team 10 garnered would have been impossible to keep secret considering the Yamanaka girl couldn't keep her mouth shut when she spoke to Sakura.

"Well," she began making them tense, "what are you planning on doing now?" she asked her tone sweet. Kiba swallowed and shifted his feet Rock Lee, if possible, glowed with fire dieing to make a speech about youthful indevears, even Neji gave off the aura of determination, Shikamiru relaxed slightly, apparently he was expecting a violent display.

"Hokage-sama we believe it best to send back up for Naruto-kun's team since they will be facing the remaining faction of Akatsuki." Shikamiru spoke his tone bored; his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"And why, Nara-san, would they be facing Any Akatsuki members?" She was going to make him say it since it was partially his and his team's discovery that created this situation.

"Because when my teammates and I returned from our last mission we ran into Naruto-kun,"

"And you just happened to let slip the location of Akatsuki's last known whereabouts and that they had a prisoner." Her voice remained sweet and for the first time since entering this conversation she could see the sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Hai." The answer was short and to the point, she couldn't blame him for telling his friend but she could make them all sweat and punish them somewhat for the lack of discretion.

"I wont be sending back up." This time it was the Hyuuga that lunged at her desk slamming his hands down forcefully and glaring at her.

"He's the Rokudaime would you let him throw his life away like that!" He was shouting at her his Byukugan activated behind him she heard the others shouting similarly with a few threats to leave the village. At that she stood up power gathered in her form and pointed her finger at them all.

"Sit.Down!" The abrupt silence was unnerving but the killing intent her chakra leaked into the room filling it, was enough to force them back into chairs. Once they all were seated she glared icily at them from narrowed eyes as she remained standing.

"This village is my priority and though Naruto is the Rokudaime," she held up a hand before they could protest, "He and his team are more then capable of handling this." The stony expression she was getting told her they were not satisfied and as much as she was enjoying watching them squirm and war with the guilt they all were experiencing she knew if she didn't let them know that back up had already gone they would undoubtedly all leave on their own to follow the Baka.

"Having said that," she took her seat again stippling her fingers on the desk, "There is a team of ANBU shadowing them as we speak, and you can rest assured they are competent since two are a member of your graduating class.

"Who?" the bewildered question was voiced by Kiba.

* * *

"Shino-kun I'm glad you could come with me." Hinita smiled at her teammate, over the years they had gotten closer and she felt better about having a close friend along on this mission, not that she didn't trust Sai she just hadn't worked with the young man before and this would be the first time. 

Shino inclined his head to her and smiled behind the collar of his coat, he too was relieved to have someone along he was close to. It hadn't surprised him when Hinita sought him out an hour after midnight as he was getting off guard duty on the main gates, and though he hadn't seen Naruto and his group leaving the bugs had passed it on to him that a group of four people left the village over the wall heading north west. She had smiled nervously at him as she waited for his reply to her request, at her side had been the dark haired former ROOT's member. He could only guess that the young man felt somewhat left out of team 7 since the Uchiha's return hence why he was with Hinita now casing after them.

"Hinita-chan." He answered her simply then resumed his meal listening to the attempt at conversation between Sai and the Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Oh woe is me I have had a hard time with getting this out its not through lack of trying but it has been until now that I have had the chance to look this over and put it into something vaguely resembling a plot. SOOOOO... very sorry about the late update I don't think this will be near as long as Crossing over probably the same length as the first one Naruto Sister. I can't seem to write anything that is fluffy or sweet so I will stick to what I know best and what has worked so far. And for all those out there worried that I have stopped working on Crossing Over I haven't I assure you. I was watching Carlos Mencie and the Ideas just started coming then of all things I got distracted so had to read some other Naruto-Sasuke fics and was highly disappointed that one I have been following avidly wont be finished. OH THE TRAGEDY!! But as I am working on my own I will finish!! JA NE!!**


	4. Of things Left Unsaid

"I can't take this anymore I can't get rid of him." Gasping for breath she clutched tighter to the back of the shirt she held strong arms enveloped her in a hug that wasn't real.

"Its like being stalked its painful and disgusting and I hate myself but most of all," she sobbed her breath short, "most of all….I hate Him!" she sobbed harder hiccupping into the chest that held her tight. How had things gone so wrong, she had found her nii-chan after years of searching only to be ripped away by the people who where trying to kill him for the Kyuubi. Her cries where heart wrenching and she knew had this been real and not a genjutsu then they would be doing more then just holding her. She had known from the beginning that this wasn't the real world, Itachi's powers were strong but not that strong he couldn't duplicate the Kyuubi's chakra despite his having experienced the power first hand. She sobbed all the harder for having been there and then ripped away things couldn't have gotten worse. Arashia curled around the fake Hatake Kakashi in her mind unyielding tears pouring from her eyes fate was laughing its ass off at her she thought brokenly. Then the brush of consciousness' that she hadn't touched in almost 6 months, it was time.

" 'Nee-chan!?'" Naruto's mental voice called to her, it pushed at the barrier in her mind that she had erected to keep what little bit of sanity she had left. Her sobs quieted around the same time as the first explosion ripped though the cavern, the images in her mind wavered 'Kakashi' stumbled releasing her.

"'NOW!'" She didn't realize the mental shaft she sent out came as a scream making her brother transform with three tails ripping through the guards between them.

"Ara are you alright?" Kakashi was holding her again her mind screamed in agony the images wavered then the people solidified but instead of the hokages office they were standing in the cell/hole she had been living in for the last several months. She wanted to scream and claw at her eyes.

"Ara?" "'NEECHAN!'" two voices meddled together throwing her already fragile body and mind into a tailspin bringing her fingers together she formed the seals screaming as she did so "KAI!" her voice was dry and cracked from disuse and lack of water with the last of her consciousness' she reached out to her brother brushing his mind with her location before giving into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Naruto sat by his sister's bed clutching her hand, his head rested on his arms. It had been almost 48 hours since the rescue, the power of the Kyuubi had surged through his system leaving him exhausted but sane, discovering that Arashia was 4 or 5 months pregnant had come as a shock. The more he thought about it the more tears slipped from his eyes, he had been unable to protect his sister from those bastards and they had raped her. There was no possibility of aborting the child now it would kill her as her chakra stores had long since been linked to the child. Tsunade-obaa-chan had already informed him not to push her, she had been subjected to continuous genjutsu for months on end, there was no telling what her reaction would be when she woke or if she would even wake up. The blonde cringe when he remembered the conversation.

"_Naruto there is a high likelihood Arashia may not wake up, her mind is completely blank and the mental strain the Maygenkyo Sharingan put on her was over a longer period of time then what is normally used in battle." The blonde tensed red chakra bristling under his skin._

"_I Know that Obaa-san." He growled his lips curling in a snarl that would have frightened anyone else but it didn't faze the Godaime, she looked at him with sympathy before hardening her gaze to look him in the eye._

"_Her baby," the Rokudaime narrowed his eyes red flickering unchecked, beside the teen his two teammates watched prepared to act if necessary. Kakashi had for once put his book away and folded his arms over his chest while leaning back against the wall on the other side of the office. The blonde Hokage stiffened pouring steel into her tone she stood up from her chair planting her palms on her desk._

"_You will get your self under control Uzumiki Naruto or you will be forbidden from entering the Hospital!" The transformation was immediate, the red disappeared from his eyes the blue returning and the Kyuubi's chakra sank mixing back with his own blue chakra a blank expression slipped over his features, he stood stiffly but other wise calmly in front of her desk. Though it wasn't the reaction she was hoping for it was better than having the brat lose his cool and unleash that ungodly powerful chakra on the village in his anger._

"_Now then the Baby," she paused glancing at Kakashi he too stiffened at the mention of the child, "She appears to be about 4 to 5 months along so the possibility of removal is no longer an option and I wouldn't even attempt it without the mothers consent." Kakashi's face or the corner she could see was pale it didn't escape Naruto's notice either._

"_It would be best not to broach the subject with her until she brings it up herself if and when she wakes up." The low rumbling growl deep in the blonde's chest vibrated the floor. "She may not even remember anything about it, the level of jutsu.." He tuned the rest of the explanation out, in the confines of his mind he paced and snarled ripping up imaginary Itachi's and Zetsu's into bloody shreds just to recreate them seconds later to torment and torture them, he was in the middle of a particularly bloody cession when Sasuke thumped him on the back of his head. He took a moment to compose himself while clenching his fists so as not to attack his best friend._

"_Nani?" It came out deep and grating not his usual annoyed reply. The ex-avenger had cocked his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow giving him his version of Uchiha concern without actually saying anything._

"_I'm fine, are we done?" his tone was clipped again. The Hokage glared hard at him a vein throbbed in her temple as she worked not to give into the urge to flick the ungrateful gaki._

"_Then I'm going to the hospital." He jumped out the window before anyone could stop him._

Now sitting beside his sister once again holding her hand he prayed to whatever powers where at work to bring his sister back unharmed. He laughed bitterly, a sound no one would have ever thought the blonde could make, it was to late for the physical harm to be averted. He sat up switching hands he reached up and brushed blonde bangs back from her face letting his hand cup her cheek he leaned forward and kissed her forehead a single tear dripped onto her pale skin.

"Gomen Nee-chan," a small sob escaped his lips and he sucked in a sharp breath, "Gomen…I…" he hiccupped with closed eyes he sat back down letting his head drop back down to the bed.  
"'Please wake up.'" He brushed her mind gently with the thought but as usual all he got back was a blankness that held neither fear nor happiness it was just nothing. He sighed 48 hours.

"Kakashi I understand your not wanting to, but Naruto is your teammate he will listen to you and I would rather he take care of himself with your persuasion rather through an order from the Hokage." Fingers stepled she looked over the tips at team sevens Jounin leader, he had avoided going to the hospital since their return. Tsunade felt sympathy for his position but Naruto had not eaten or left his sisters side for the last 3 days if this persisted she would have to intervene. It wouldn't have been so bad but it was to the point where he was chasing the nurses and doctors out of the room the only people he let in to take care of his sister were Sakura and Sasuke, Sai though he was close to the blonde wasn't allowed in which was not all that shocking really. The Godaime waited for the younger shinobi to respond, then using her last card she addressed the young man again.

"It might do her some good to hear your voice." He visibly flinched, she had briefed Naruto and himself about the illusion used and who's child she thought it was. Few things could rattle the copy nin but finding that out had shaken his worlds foundations it was the one thing he desperately wanted to believe.

"Understood." The stiff answer was not what she wanted from him but it was the best she was likely to get, so if he was going to take it as an order then she would treat it like a mission minus the pay.

"Then go today when you leave this office, make sure he eats and baths he doesn't have to stay away from her but he needs to take care of those things that are…hygienic. Dismissed." Giving her a military salute he disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves.

Naruto was sitting up right holding Arashia's left had, he had moved to the other side of the bed so as to keep an eye on the door, the nurses had resumed normal rounds and were attempting once again to enter the room for daily vitals. He hadn't used any physical force on them yet but he did growl a warning that was very effective. Some where deep down he knew he could trust them and that they were in Konoha but the last time some one close to him was in a hospital they were attacked and taken away and he wasn't about to chance that again. Feeling a shift in the air pressure of the room the blonde gathered chakra into the palm of his hand in a swirl of blue wind readying himself to attack the person. Kakashi appeared in the room to face an agitated blonde holding a fully formed Rasengan at the ready.

"Yo." The single monosyllable caught the blonde's attention and he dissipated the Rasengan, sitting back down he picked up his sisters hand again gesturing for his teammate to sit. Kakashi hesitated torn between the desire to move closer and hold the pale woman's hand as well and the urge to flee so he could continue to deny the truth of her rounded belly. The rational part of his brain informed him that she was raped the not so rational part blamed her for it she was a power Kunichi she should have been able to avoid this. Squashing the anger that was building he moved to were he could look Naruto in the face before he spoke.

"Tsunade-sama is worried about you." The teen remained silent, "Said you haven't eaten in the last 3 days." That got a response, the teen looked up with slit pupils in red eyes meeting his teacher's gaze with cold anger. Kakashi watched the emotions flicker across the teens face, Naruto had always worn his emotions openly.

"I wont leave my sister alone." The vehemence in his voice startled Kakashi he hide it well though, reaching out cautiously he placed a hand on the teens shoulder squeezing.

"I'll sit with her." The words left his mouth before he could stop them, they were well worth it though at the look on the other mans face. He seemed to be relieved and shocked all at once, the blonde stood up slowly moving back to let the copy nin take his place.

"I'll be back in a hour." Kakashi nodded his head removing a orange book from his vest pocket a small growl greeted his action so he made a shooing gesture at the teen towards the door. Reluctantly Naruto stepped back before leaving the room he bent down placing a gentle kiss on the other blondes forehead he exited the room surprising the nurses in the hall, he took off at a run making a small tornado of wind which threw all the papers not secured into the air.

Head bowed trying to concentrate on the next sentences in his book Kakashi wound up reading it several times before putting the book away in favor of staring out the window when that failed to distract him he stared at his lap drumming his fingers on his knees once again his eyes where unwillingly drawn to the unconscious woman on the bed. He wanted to hold her hand badly but was holding back, for the first time in his life since his father's death he felt betrayed by some one he loved deeply.

"Why?" His own voice caught him off guard, "…why did you let this happen?" tears pricked his eyes and he couldn't stop the flow of words.

"What was it that You couldn't stop it? Why didn't you call Me?" he choked on the last, he hadn't cried in years not even when the 3rd had been killed, yes he had felt the hollowness in his heart at the loss of a great mentor and friend but something about this hit closer to home for him touching his heart with an intensity that bordered on torture. He hadn't realized that he had moved closer to the bed or that he was clutching her hand in a bruising grip, loosening his hold on her hand he would have let go but her fingers moved holding onto his own lightly surprising him, at the same time something brushed his mind.

" 'I didn't leave on purpose.'" He nearly jumped out of his skin, few things if any surprised him any more but this was damn close to making him insane. A soothing aura wrapped around him then drew back swiftly, Arashia's eyes fluttered open her fingers tightened around his own for a second before she was throwing herself backwards desperately trying to extract her hand from his. The fear in her eyes pierced his heart at the same time Naruto came crashing through the door knocking it off its hinges and splintering it in half.

"NEE-CHAN!" He stopped a foot from the bed when she turned frightened eyes on him, just as suddenly she pulled her knees into her chest rocking slightly all the while muttering "this isn't real this isn't real."

"Arashia?" the blonde shinobi crept forward afraid to make her more upset. She raised her head to regard him. Raising her hands she allowed them to go though the seals to release a genjutsu, the flare of chakra brought several running people who had not already arrived after the blondes shattering of the door among them the Hokage. The younger blonde Kunichi opened her eyes she looked at her little brother tears spilling from her eyes. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up taking a step towards him she smiled through her tears and reached out a hand.

"Ta dame." She whispered before fainting, Naruto just barely managed to catch her from hitting the floor. He scooped her up gently cradling the woman to his chest and lay her back on the bed Kakashi slipped unnoticed out of the window retreating to his own home.

The Hokage pushed loose bangs back from her face, since Arashia regained consciousness a few hours ago Naruto had not only harassed Sakura into evaluating the woman but he had strong armed herself into checking the younger blonde woman over.

"Tch." She glared in exasperation at the pile of paper Shizune had come up with in her short absence. "Baka." Mumbling she shifted the stack closest to her several inches forward and laid her forehead on the cool wood. The brat had left for a short while to shower and take care of some obscure issues, though she was grateful to Kakashi for managing the task she had set for him the man had once again disappeared. It wasn't a pressing issue as of yet but Tsunade worried that later once Arashia was up and moving again what the outcome would be. Glancing to her left she gazed at the photo of the 4th.

"Arashi your children are a headache."


	5. Lets make a Deal

Arashia woke groggy, hungry and to the incessant beeping of the heart monitor she was hooked to. Her hands moved over her stomach rubbing the bump, more calmly then when she first woke she sat up forming the seals she focused chakra and spoke softly. "Kai!" when she opened her eyes again the Hospitals white walls greeted her as did the slight laughter from the direction of the door.

"Arashia-san I'm glad your awake maybe now we can get Naruto to stop scaring the nurses." The blonde blinked."Naruto?" Pink hair whipped around Sakura's head slapping her in the face with the edges, the few feet from the door to the bed where covered in less time than Arashia thought possible her chin was grabbed in a firm grip her face tilted up. Her reaction was instinct more then anything, one arm covered her belly while the other raised shoving the pink haired girl back with a powerful surge of chakra sending the pink haired medic nin through the door and into the hall. Sakura barely had time to gather her own chakra to stop her backward movement, feet skidding on the linolium floor she looked up at the blonde on the bed tears running silent down the others face. She hadn't even regained her footing when spiky blonde hair and a broad back obscured her view.

"Nee-chan?" blue meet blue, Naruto approached the bed cautiously taking one step at a time.

"I'm not going to bit you, baka." Watery red rimmed eyes glared at the male making him laugh nervously. Raising one hand and blushing Arashia gave the impression of strength while at the same time looking like a broken doll. Naruto moved to sit on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, it took a moment for the her to relax but when she did she rested all 120lbs on the teen leaning on him and closing her eyes for the moment letting the strain and fear bleed away to the back of her mind.

" 'I'm here I wont ever leave you again.'" Arashia snorted into the chest her face was pressed against. Sakura choose that moment to return to the room.

"Sakura-san?" Arashia looked up blushing crimson.

"Gomennisa Sakura-san." The pink haired medic nodded her head giving the other a faint smile of reassurance as she dusted her clothes off it wasn't the first time she had been slammed through a door and she doubted it would be the last she was just embarrassed of her behavior. Grabbing the other womans face like that she should have remembered from her studies the reaction she would get from that rash mistake. While Sakura chastised herself for the lack of professionalism Arashia and Naruto were holding a quiet yet intense conversation.

"…Here!" the blonde male growled holding his sister tighter she pushed back slightly to look up into his agitated face gently placing a hand on his cheek she tilted her head to the side raising blonde brows at him.

"I'm fine but I want out of this hospital I want to go home." Naruto held her hand to his cheek meeting her gaze evenly and shook his head his tone and expression that of the hokage.

"You've been missing for over 4 months and malnuritioned. Sakura-chan says you need to replace vitamins and…elcto-thingies," He grinned sheepishly as she widened her eyes.

"Regardless you have to be here for at least another week." Arashia sat back leaning on the head board of the bed and folded her arms over her chest.

"24 hours."

"4 days" he countered

"2 days." She narrowed her eyes daring him.

"3 days." He responded.

"2 and a half or I jump out the window right now." Naruto pondered for a moment before answering her.

"Alright..but you have to do everthing Sakura-chan tells you and pass all the health tests." He stuck out his hand to seal the deal, Arashia hesitanted they had yet to disscuss anything of a more intimate nature and she wasn't sure of his reaction. Instead she grinned at him and took his hand to shake.

"Any one looking at the both of you and there would be no doubt your related."

"Baa-chan!" the blonde greeted the Godaime she glared at him a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Oi Brat I need to talk to your sister." She hitched a finger over her shoulder pointing out the door that was being replaced. Naruto squeezed Arashia's fingers asking her silently if she was alright with that, the blonde in the bed smiled lopsidedly making a shooing gesture.

Once the teen was out of the room and the door was back in place Tsunade pulled the chair up next to the bed after looking over the chart in her hands and the monitor screen she gave her full attention to the younger Kunichi.

"So?" she began, Arashia leaned back resting on the pillows.

"So." Tsunade sighed this could go many ways, but she suspected that Arashia, being the strong shinobi she was, might have escaped the worst of her imprisionment but that still left the question of who's child it was she was carring. The worst possible canidate for that would be Itachi not only would it finish off Sasuke's tenuious hold on sanity thanks to his team but it would have disastrous conscequences for the mother. Tsunade was hedging her bets on the one person she hoped it was, now it was just a mater of pushing the right buttons to get the reaction that would indicate who 'daddy' is.

"I heard the bargain you and Naruto made and I can see no reason not to abide by it I may even be able to help you there, get you out sooner than later." The Hokage pursed her lips as the other blonde regarded her.

"In exchange for what?" Arashia wasn't convinced that the woman wasn't looking for something in exchange for her help she herself would be the same if their positions where reversed. Tsunade smirked she knew she had the girl where she wanted her, now it was just a matter of arranging things…to the betterment of her shinobi.

"Your tests this morning all came back your are in excellent condition and can leave tomorrow." Arashia narrowed light blue eyes as the Godiame read over her cart again waiting for the perverbale bottom to drop, when it did she felt sick.

"You'll need to stay with someone for the time being however, he'll help you out with the next," she glanced at the cart again then back up at Arashia, "5 and a half months." So far nothing seemed too untoward but Arashia had been around long enough to know the Hokage was enjoying this far to much to make the 'him' her brother since Naruto's apartment was by far to small. She was running through the list of people in her head when Tsunade without preamble or warning droped the hammer.

"Kakashi-san will be your care taker since you both have somethings to talk about." Arashia's face paled her jaw dropped and her eyes widened followed closely by a mental shaft aimed at her brother who unexpectedly blocked confirming at the same time that he had known about this before hand.

" 'Bingo.'" Tsunade thought, " 'it is Kakashi.Thank Kami!'"

Arashia moved from shock to anger, she was old enough to take care of herself but that wasn't the point taking a firm grip on the bed sheets she glared at the Hokage.

"Fine." Bitting her tongue she grinned to herself as the Hokage stood up to leave she paused at the door her back to the younger woman Arashia held her breath.

"Its an order!" A scream and the sound of the vase of flowers crashing as it went sailing into the closed door followed, Tsuande chuckled she had seen though Arashia's sudden complance, Naruto had already been informed and agreed with the decision the only one to oppose the idea had been surprisingly Sasuke. Sighting that Arashia would undoubtly fight the idea and by no means appericate the intrusion, the argument didn't last long as it quickly diterated to a shouting match or more precisely Naruto shouted while the Uchiha snorted his indifference. Things would undoubtedly get more complicated for the young mother to be, but Tsunade reasoned, it would be for the better of both father and mother. Kakashi would have the family he wanted and Arashi's children would start the process of settling down rearing the next generation of shinobi to protect the Leaf village to inherit its fire.Though it was a calculated risk the Godiame smiled as she walked out of the hospital the setting sun painting the village in its brilliance tomorrow the fireworks would really get going.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

* * *

In an apartment facing the Hokage monument Hatake Kakashi sat on his faded grey couch staring blankly into space his hands rested on his knees the fingers lax but in his mind he was a wreck. Since Arashia had woken up and tried to climb the wall to escape him he hadn't been able to think of anything else, her reaction while he could understand it still hurt. He played it over and over in his head since yesterday, each time the fear in her eyes stung digging deeper and deeper. Leaning forward he rested his head in his hands gripping his silver hair, this wasn't how it was supposed to work she was supposed to come back whole and healthy not with some one else's child. He growled, shoving up from his seat he stalked to his front door resolved to act this time and not let this chance slip away when he was interupted by a knock on his door. He didn't have to wonder who it was only one person knew where he lived. 

"Genma." He greeted the other man. Dark hair cut short he had taken to wearing his hieta-eta covering his right ear two jagged scars criss-crossed his face making him look sinister both still pink and some what swollen. His eyes no longer matched one blue the other brown, thanks to Sakura's skill and the donation of an eye from a fallen comrade. His mid-section was still heavily bandaged and he was sweating lightly, trying to unobtrusively catch his breath he grinned at the Copy nin around the tooth pick in his mouth.

"So you escaped the hospital again." Kakashi opened his door wider gesturing the man inside and to a chair once he was seated he disappeared into his kitchen returning with a glass of water which he hand to the grateful jounin.

"Yeah there's only so much poking and prodding I can take. I hear you're going to have a house guest?" Kakashi blinked his visible eye the only sign of his surprise but Genma was to busy drinking water to notice. A shiver tingled on his skin, he wanted to deny what the other man was saying but he knew even with out talking to the Hokage that it was true and he could guess who that guest would be. Looking around his apartment he knew it to be to small already and the Hokage would inveriable order a move to something larger but where. Then an idea struck him there was nowhere she could make him move to what with the construction of the village under way there just wasn't room enough he was so absorbed in contemplation he missed most of the rest of Genma's report.

"…Uchiha district. You have a great team Kakashi I envy you those kids. You must be proud of Naruto what with him making Rokudaime." The man chuckled holding his stomach. "To think of all those years of hollering he would make Hokage!" Kakashi twitched nodding his head a chill settled over his body, Genma had mentioned the Uchiha district. It wasn't possible that area was run down with evidence of the massacure still apparent Sasuke would never agree to that would he?

Another knock sounded on his door this time the chakra signature was one of the medic nins from the hospital, Genma groaned as he too recognized the chakra.

"Damn found again and here at that. Well Kakashi it was nice visiting I have to say though Sakura is worse then Tsunade-sama she already threatened to tie me to the bed not that I would mind." Kakashi laughed dispite himself and opened the door and nearly jumped out of his skin. It wasn't just a random medic nin there to collect Genma behind the female medic pink hair swayed a foot tapping on the floor. Kakashi's eye shot open wide giving the impression of a fish as his mouth hung open underneath his mask. He hadn't even felt Sakura's chakra when had she gotten so good at surpressing it where even he couldn't sense it.

"I heard that." Sakura arched her brows stepping out from behind her assitant to glaring at both men. She pointed a stiff finger at Genma, "Genma-san you should be in bed resting this is exactly why your wounds don't heal." Though she used the honorific her tone was sharp with displeasure making the older shinobi flinch.

"Hai hai Sakura-chan I was just heading back." He moved somewhat stiffly towards the silent medic with Sakura, Kakashi was about to close his door when Sakura stopped him.

"Kakii-sensi, Tsunade-sama wants a word with you." The girl smiled all the while watching him closely with her hands folded in front of her. So she was going to wait and walk with him, damn to think the Hokage had such little faith in him.

"Alright Sakura let me get my keys and lock up." The smile she gave him this time was full of understanding, she already knew what the new arrangement was and guessed that from Genma's visit he may have found out more, that was why Tsunade asked her to come get him left alone he might try to run off on some obscure mission from the stack sitting on his side table. True to form he picked up the pile stuffing them into his vest pockets for different reasons then what the pink haired kunchi thought.

The journey to Tsunades office was quiet and over before the silver haired jounin registered it, he already knew to whom he would suggest the missions he held went to. The heavy oak doors where pushed open by the two ANBU standing on either side, in front of the Hokages desk where team 8, Hinata was giving the report of there teams mission she paused in her speech to look over her shoulder and wave at the two then continued on. Kakashi couldn't help the small up turning of his lips, Hinata had come a long way from the shy girl who blushed every time she saw Naruto to the confidante young woman giving the report for her team. If he remembered correctly Naruto was working up his courage to ask her out again, their pervious date ended rather aburtly when Neji spotted them. The older man had followed the two around and no further progress was made, as a matter of fact the date had ended in a spar between the three. He had sighed at the time when Naruto told him about it.

The conversation came to an end and the Hokage dismissed the group giving them a week before their next mission, grinning Kiba threw his arm around Hinata's shoulders and directed the girl out the door while at the same time declaring he was famished and how they should all go get Barbque for lunch. Kakashi didn't miss when the young man dropped his arm from her shoulders to take her hand and run down the wall dragging her behind him. At least his own love life wouldn't be the only thing happening around here.

"Well glad to see you could take time out of your busy schduel to meet with me." Heavy sarcasm laced her tone and if that wasn't enough to convince him of her displeasure her pursed lips and the vein throbbing in her temple just screamed it. Rubbing the back of his head he began his explaination, "Well..haha… you see a black hawk crossed over my roof and a shaman," brown eyes narrowed dangerously and he trailed off, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her fist. Sakura closed her eyes and bowed her head, and they wondered where Naruto got it from.

"Save it, Hatake I don't want to repeat myself later. The Uchiha brat has agreed to let you and your charge move into the old district. As we speak your things and Arashia's are being moved in, now this is important." Her light tone, if one had even been present, became serious. "I understand and sympathize with both of you…But, as the leader of this village it is my business to Lead her people in the right the direction so…get your ass down to the hospital before that idiot tries to leave Again." When he didn't immediately act she shouted, "NOW!" He was gone in a swirl of smoke and leaves, Sakura felt her eye twitch sometimes the Godaime could be very, very scary.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Blonde hair piled on top of her head and stuffed under a cap Arashia looked her attire over in the public bathroom on the first floor. It had taken an hour to get enough chakra to make a clone, by the time she was done she was sweating and tired. Taking 10 minutes to rest she had changed into the over sized orange 'moomoo' was the only way she could describe the dress, and flipflops underneath her grab she had secured the change of close that Naruto brought the day before along with a stash of kunai and shrukien. She didn't think she would be able to hold up a convincing henge so opted instead for the more traditional disguise, smudging dirt on her hands and under her nails she grimed her face. Statisified with her altered appearance she slouched out of the bathroom and through the front doors she only bumped into one person and his hasty "Excuse me." went unnoticed, she would have run at that point but begin pregnant takes a lot out of girl so she settled for a brisk walk. She found herself in the market district at the center of town an hour later, smiling at the attendant behind a random stall she made her order.

"Pork ramen and one order of odan please."

"Make that two." Arashia sighed some much for getting away.

"When did you find out?" She turned around to face him.

"When you walked into me at the doors." His voice was light but she could sense his displeasure she had always been able to tell when he was upset since she was a child.

"Kakashi you don't have to take care of me, I plan on getting an apartment... maybe in one of the towns." she added the last as an after thought, his visible eye toke on a hard edge surpising her.

"You'd leave the village become a missing nin?" She gave him a pained smile.

"I'm not a ninja of this village remember." Turning back to the girl behind the counter she toke both of their orders while he payed the woman and made her way over to one of the empty benchs in the shade. He sat down next to her taking his food and began eating, the silence was almost comforting and Arashia could pretend for a short while that nothing had changed and this man was hers. The illiusion shattered with his next question however.

"What happened?" Arashia took the time to finish her odan, once done she looked him in the eye and asked him her own question.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nodded his head. "Everything?" again he nodded his head. She removed the hat from her head letting blonde hair spill around her shoulders and down her back while her bangs fell over her eyes shadowing them, swallowing hard she began. She told him everything from the time of their parting to the details of the genjutsu all the while keeping her head bowed, he had to have figured out by now who's child she carried. Once she was done the sun was already starting its descent and the after noon shadows had lengthened further.

"So who's the father?" She gapped at him her mouth fell open, both eyebrows jumping together. Her lips snapped closed as her anger surfaced, clenching her fists she glared.

"Are you…" she crossed her eyes trying to calm down, "Nani?" she waited for him to speak when he didn't her face heated and her whole body flushed making her light headed, before she could stop the words she had already jumped up shouting at him.

"YOU,YOU BAKA!" the world tilted and she stumbled objects blurred and became hazy, the ground was coming to meet her at an alarming rate when strong firm arms wrapped around her stopping the movement and the scent of wood and fresh cut grass and 'Kakashi' filled her nose. When the dizziness passed and her vision cleared she was sitting again this time on the ground her back pressed to a warm chest arms held her close. She felt moisture seep through the fabric covering her shoulder and turning her head she was meet by a pair of slightly chapped lips when he pulled back to smile at her, she blinked her eyes open.

"If a girl could faint twice." She trailed off while the trade mark Uzumaki grin spread across her face.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

The sun had already set and street lamps where being lit and the pair was still sitting in the same spot, much discussion had taken place and many things resolved. Kakashi apologized for making her faint explaining he had drawn the conclusion that he was the father but he had just wanted to hear the words directly for her.

"That's a hell of a way to do it!" she huffed.

"Well you were planning on leaving the village and not telling me!" he pointed out. Arashia huffed again elbowing him in the ribs and rolling her eyes.

"You know I'm not a pillow you can reshape right?" she grinned before trying to elbow him again, this time he caught her elbow and they both laughed. When things grew silent again Arashia burrowed deeper into the chest she rested against her fingers moved making the seals "kai" she whispered. Kakashi tightened his arms around her this wouldn't pass easily.

"They didn't know I was pregnant." She whispered, he held her closer.

"They'll come back." Reaching up he took hold of her chin, turning her head to face him.

"Then we'll stop them."

STORYBREAKTHISISREALLYNOTOFANYKINDOFIMPORTACEBUTIWANTALLOFYOUTOKNOWHOWHARDITISNOTTOHITTHESPACEBARRIGHTNOW

Authors Notes

Well I have received a request for some romace and since I really suck at writing that I am putting the next chapter on hold in order to get some ideas from my reads on what type of romance you would like to read so I leave it to you all to give me ideas cause at best I am drawing a complete blank. JA!


	6. Arashia's Past

Blood flowed over the ground in rivers spilling and pooling then over flowing again to pool again a little ways away feet shuffling sliding and slipping in the debris of human body parts, broken saw blades, discarded needles and other miscellaneous tools dropped in hast as another experiment went berserk tearing into the assistants with zeal. The two remaining occupants in the room where leaning heavily and with no small amount of relief on the far wall by the exit panting and sucking in lungs full of air that had suddenly become very precious.

Adjusting his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose Kabuto stared at the disarray of his lab beside him a young woman with red hair now shoulder length from having to cut it to free herself from the monsters grasp. Wide dull green eyes meeting his own and for a moment he envisioned another in her stead looking at him with the same expression of disapproval. He blinked and the expression was gone making him shake his head and wonder if he had suffered a concussion during the fight, rubbing his head he addressed the woman.

"Ayuchi-san please clean this mess and proceed with the next appointment."

The meaning of her name was not lost on him pushing his glasses back up he spared a glance as the woman set to work cleaning and setting the table for the next patient. Apart from the sweat and blood covering her, the expression she wore was blank dull green eyes swept the room as she moved about he paused at the doorway.

"Have you ever been to Suna Ayuchi-san?" she looked up meeting his gaze and blinked several times before nodding her head affirmative. Her answer held him in place making him actually turn around, the fluorescent light reflected off the lens temporally hiding his eyes. He had never taken the time to speak to the woman she had escaped his notice it wasn't until this recent experiment that her presence touched his awareness. Thinking carefully over his words he watched her moving around the room, as far as he could remember she had never spoken. That didn't both him really an assistant that spoke was more of a bother, what concerned him now was the fact she had survived where 3 other competent trained shinobi had not. Making his decision on what he wanted first he spoke again.

"Where you born there?" She shook her head stopping at the same time to face him. "Where were you born Ayuchi-san?" This time her expression showed distress and she motioned him forward to the table she had just cleaned off, confident in his skills as a shinobi he moved to the table. She pointed to her mouth and shook her head then down to the table picking up a grease stick she wrote on the table hesitating every few words the result was sloppy kaji sever misspellings and one or two completely unrecognizable words. What he could read was rather pathetic she had been born without a tongue in Konoha of all places, her parents where dead she had no living relatives and once she turned 12 had been kicked out of the orphanage. He read or attempted to before reaching up and taking a hold of her face pried her mouth open to see the stump of tongue she tried to hold still either in embarrassment or fear he didn't know but guessed it to be the latter because her face flushed and tears traveled down her cheeks while she clenched her shirt front. He released her looking down into the frightened eyes he smiled the same smile he had used on Naruto and Sakura during the chunin exam.

"Well Ayuchi-san you where very smart to hide from Jurrjio he can be very scary." She beamed up at him oblivious to the thoughts he was entertaining. "Continue your cleaning you're a very good girl." He smiled again before turning around and leaving the room before Orochimaru-sama had to wait any longer for him, He would be in the middle of training Sasuke-kun right about now.

4 Hours later and the room was spotless waiting for its next set of experiments, the red head strode around the room one last time gathering seemingly useless objects and pocketing them. Kabuto returned once he was notified that the room was ready again for Jurrjio, the medic nin smiled benevolently at the red head who blushed and smiled hugely back at him as he entered. In the time he had been away he had done some investigating of his own with Karen's help. Finding an interesting gem of chakra coming from the red head if his hypothesis bore fruit than the woman could be trained and used. He estimated the small amount of kindness he showed her would sway her loyalties in his favor if she managed to survive this next test.

TIMEBREAKUSELESSINFOIHOPEEVEYONEISENJOYINGTHEMANGA!!

Kabuto brushed his palms on his pants leg, bodies where once again being removed from the room Jurrjio's response had been far more violent then the previous one, though Karen's prediction was confirmed the flare of chakra from the red head was surprising in its intensity but nothing truly remarkable. The only regrettable disadvantage in this whole situation was the loss of a blindly loyal cleaning lady; at that moment her body or what was left passed him in a black bag. Shaking his head he sighed, grafting the abilities of another shinobi was proving more difficult especially when he was attempting it without the Sharingan.

Out side the Hiden Base Dessert.

The clear blue sky held not a cloud in sight, a group of men turned the rocky sandy ground. The ding of their shovels rang off the walls of the ravine loose rocks and gravel fell from the mud colored walls over head a hawk screamed its hunt in the distance. The only other living creatures in sight where the buzzards that circled the little group, one man looked up groaning.

" 's deep nough." Looking at his companions to agree the others nodded mopping sweat from broad foreheads they began throwing bodies into the shallow hole.

" Por Bastards." One man growled shaking his head, the man to his right snorted.

"Better them then me!"

"STOP UR YAKKEN!" came the shout from the man who had spoken first. The last to be dumped into the hole was the black bag.

"Had me eye on 'er." The man who had lamented the deaths said, his fellows laughed.

"Fancied 'er ey?" He was nudged from behind; no one saw the seals his fingers slid though. None noticed the subtle creeping of chakra into the ground surrounding the grave as they piled earth and rocks on the bodies. The small group filed out of the ravine leaving the buzzards and dessert beasts to their meal.

It didn't take long when the first black buzzard landed and hop stepped towards the grave only to launch into the sky in fright squawking indignation at its meal that should have been dead and remained so. What emerged from the hole in the ground was barely human; fingers digging into the ground pulling up hunched over and breathing hard the figure vomited the contents of her stomach until nothing was left. Spitting to get the taste out she stumbled to the pack that had been dropped for her as the group left she dug a small vile from a side pocket, quickly downing the contents she took another deep breath before throwing the pack on her shoulders and setting off. AS much as she may have wanted to give the bodies she had escaped with a proper burial she didn't have time and if the buzzards didn't land soon and start their work they would began to suspect.

The woman cursed mentally, she was several miles into rice countries northern boarder another 6 hours to the nearest village resigning herself to bathing in a river she trekked on leaving the arid climate of the dessert mountains behind. Thanking the sand nin's assistance in her escape.

Misalowe Town Rice Country

A young man stood in front of a shop window as the setting sun glittered off the necklace he was looking at, his Ayame-chan would love it. Shielding his eyes he caught the reflection of blonde hair and blue eyes looking at the same necklace.

"Ohayo, miss." He smiled at her; the girl returned the smile with a foxy grin, which made him blush and fidget.

"Domo, would you happen to know where the Osen is?" she smiled at him making his face heat even more and he pointed up the street without looking away from the beauty before him.

"Arigato!" she called brightly to him as she walked away following the sidewalk, Necklace forgotten he rushed after the girl. He didn't know what possessed him to chase after her but he just knew she needed his help when he caught up to where she had stopped waiting for him the smile was gone a wary glint in her blue eyes.

"Miss the Osen wouldn't be a good place to stay I know a better…uh I mean….the foods warmer…well..uh…" She quirked blonde eyebrows at him and gave him a look that said she was older then her appearance. The blonde sagged slightly leaning against a near building wrapping one arm protectively around her middle.

"Miss?" He reached out a hand cautiously when she didn't snap or run he grasped her elbow.

"You better not be an enemy." She laughed hoarsely before pulling her hood up over her head and allowing his arm to circle her waist, his blush grew to cover his face and she laughed. "Good thing its dark." The hand on her side felt wet and he looked down into her face noting the sweat beading on her upper lip.

"Miss?" He asked again. The blonde grinned at him as they passed groups of people he kept his head down and stumbled a bit a group of young men across the way called out.

"OI SHIN WHO YA BEEN DRINKING WITH?" The group laughed shouting indiscernible comments. Shin grinned back and waved calling out his answer.

"MY COUSIN CAME FRESH FROM THE COUNRTY!" the group laughed.

"GUESS HE CAN'T HOLD HIS LIQUIOR!" came the response and they continued down the road, Shin made a right then stepped into the first house on the right. Easing the blonde into a chair he closed the door and drew the curtains.

"Cousin?" He blushed crimson and nodded his head adding, "Yeah I do they meet Ukai last summer."

"Arashia." Shin stood baffled for a moment then he glanced at his hand, it was coated in blood, her dark shirt hid the fact that she was bleeding quite well.

"Arashia-san…." Shin took a deep breath pushing dark bangs out of his eyes; "you're a shinobi…" another pause and he seemed to blurt out his next question.

"How old are you?" Arashia smiled.

"You live alone." Her answer caught him off guard and he nodded before realizing his mistake and blushing more.

"Hai..don't worry I wont kill you…help me take this shirt off."

BREAKOFUSLESSINFORMATIONAGAINHOPEYOUAREREADINGTHISPLOT

Several muttered apologies and deep blushes later, Arashia was sitting at his table bandaged and feed explaining in as little detail and without names how she had come to be in the position she was in.

"Arashia-san don't you think it would have been better to return to your village and been seen to rather than coming here?" Shin's chocolate eyes regarded her solemnly and she had to laugh, the action made him grumble and she laughed harder cutting it short due to the discomfort in her side.

"I fail to see what is so funny."

Wiping tears from her eyes Arashia smiled lightly.

"You reminded me of some one I knew a long time ago. He would have said the same thing I think." Her voice dropped and she smiled sadly down at the tabletop, Shin reached a hand across brushing her fingertips.

"Well it's been more then 10 years since I saw him. That would make me….21 in 2 weeks." She grinned at him the same foxy grin making him blush and fidget.

"There's a spare room in the back of the house it only has a window to the garden no one will disturb you."

He stood as he spoke blushing and fidgeting, Arashia smiled relenting and followed behind as he led the way to the room.

After the first night the blonde spent two weeks recovering in Shin's back room in peace, he never told a soul not even his beloved Ayame-chan he was hiding a ninja. Arashia was grateful for the respite, and Shin's simple yet lived in home made it easy to relax.

At the end of the second week Arashia slung her pack over her shoulders once more, slipping into Shin's room silently she pulled out a small bag, it tinkled faintly as she placed it on his night stand, slipping out the window she took to the roofs headed in the direction the Leader of Akatsuki indicated.

Chocolate eyes opened slowly to the morning light, yawning Shin stretched, he glanced at his bedside table noting the time along with the small leather pouch; picking it up he opened the bag inside was the necklace he had been looking at for Ayame-chan a receipt lay folded at the bottom with another piece of paper containing a simple message.

"Gomen, Arigato."

Shin smiled ninja where interesting people.

THISISANOTHERBREAKHOPEYOUAREENJOYINGTHESTORYRANDR

A certain blonde female kounichi lying in a hospital bed looking out at the village she had returned to again sighed, her current guardians prowled the roof thinking she was asleep. In all her life she had not experienced trouble sleeping but the last few days in this room with its clean white walls and antiseptic smell sleep was so far out of reach it might as well have been impossible.

Glancing out the window again she felt a tear make its way down her cheek and into her hair it was funny the things one recalls in the dead of night with no one to talk to. Just as she was making up her mind on her next course of action she felt her nii-chan brush her mind. Instead of pretending to sleep she waited for him to return to the room, within seconds the door slide open quietly and the blonde Rokudiame was smiling at her.

"You're awake." His voice was soft barely above a whisper.

"Hai, I was about to go to the bathroom." She smiled and yawned, he grinned offering her his arm as support.

"I have to leave in a few hours to take care of some paper work from O-Baa-chan it wont take long Konohamaru will stay with you." Arashia smiled and nodded her head.

"That's fine."

He stopped just shy of following her into the bathroom settling for pushing the door open. Little did he know she had stashed her supplies that she would need for her escape tomorrow, in the vent in the room. She slide the grate open silently with effort placed the red wig on top of the brown bag and shut it back in place. Naruto could hate her for the time being but she refused to place him or any of her other loved ones in danger. She shuffled back to the door after flushing, he was waiting for her on the other side and giving into the deep affection she felt and would soon be giving up she leaned into him savor the contact. He didn't question her actions taking it as fatigue from the pregnancy and held her close.

Once she was back in the bed she sighed again, yes it was funny the things one recalls in the middle of the night, she settled against the pillows and drifted to sleep to the sound of her brothers soft snores.

AUTHORS NOTE 

**Well this is a peek of sorts into what Arashia was envolved in when she visited Oro-chan yes I realize that may come off as a little disgusting calling him that but hey I am the author after all…that and I just didn't feel like typing his whole name. As always read and review and I hope to have the next chapter out of editing and posted real soon.**


	7. It all Comes Together

"Its not like I planned it this way!" mud splattered on the ground 10 feet below where the blonde Rokudaime landed. Skidding several yards to a halt at the edge of the roof he gathered chakra to power his next leap all the while glaring daggers at his companion.

"You where supposed to watch her for less than an hour. 1 HOUR!" the blonde growled. Stomping down hard enough on the terracotta roof to shatter tiles Naruto sworn angrily.

'Great now I'll be doing roof repair because of this!'

His temper didn't improve when he finally was able to narrow down the direction in which Arashia was taking. Konohamaru grunted at the surge of chakra, glancing at the destroyed section of roof he shook his head. Naruto's temper was notoriously short when it came to fighting more so when he was protecting someone precious to him so he could be forgiven in this instance, and too the younger man felt the weight of failure. So absorbed in his thoughts he missed his footing on the next roof and had to force his body to twist so his feet would hit the wall he was currently aimed at only to come up short from the restraining hand on the collar of his vest.

"OI, pay attention baka gaki." The chastisement made him flinch and roll his eyes, it wasn't the first time he had been called that and the sly glint in the Rokudaimes eyes told him it wouldn't be the last, glaring at his leader he spoke.

"I would if you didn't act like a wild man about," he didn't finish as the other set him down abruptly turning to face in the opposite direction. Konohamaru followed his gaze into the market below there in front of an Odon shop stood Hatake Kakashi the famous copy ninja he looked to be placing an order along with the woman in front of him. Her back stiffened and she stumbled a little, the silver haired Jounnin placed a supporting hand on her lower back allowing her other hand to rest on his arm. Watching the scene Konohamaru couldn't see immediately what had piqued his friends interest, all he could tell was that the older ninja was getting his dinner and helping an old lady, he wrinkled his nose.

'Pervert should be the one in trouble for not picking Onee-chan up!' The teen grumbled to himself.

"Sly bastard." Naruto whispered before dropping to the rooftop cross-legged to observe the two. Konohamaru blinked looking back and forth between Naruto and Kakashi before it finally dawned on him just who it was with the Copy nin, when he did he blushed bright red muttering about crazy hokage's and their families and took a seat next to his friend.

"So what's the plan boss?" the young chunnin tilted his head in the direction of the other two ninja's and waited for a response.

Naruto stared down at the two, so far as he could tell Kakashi hadn't sensed him and he was down wind of the other man so that eliminated being sniffed out. He grinned his lips thinning and turning up at the corners a smile that indicted to Konohamaru that his friend was either angry or pleased, his political smile that he had picked up along the way from the Kazekage.

The teen trusted Naruto implicatly but the Kazekage worried him still, it wasn't that long ago that the sand trio had tried to kill him, well not him alone more so the village but still memories of the first chunnin exam came to mind. At the time his instincts told him to avoid the boy and his companions; the aura surrounding him had been hellishly sinister making his skin crawl. Subsequent encounters hadn't done much to alleviate his anxiety and it didn't help that the leader of the sand was only openly friendly with Naruto and at best coldly indifferent to the rest of village. He did manage, with out even trying, to get grudging respect from Konohamaru and his team for his hostility to a certain Uchiha bastard. It was after Naruto returned from rescuing the Kazekage did he learn about Shukuku and the reason behind the then boys actions it was also at that time he learned about Kyuubi from Naruto,

"Ano, Naruto-nii lets get some ramen, you haven't had Ichiruki's in years lets go eat!" the younger teen grinned up at his friend and leader. The blonde took a deep breath and placed his hand on the others head before speaking.

"_I need to explain a few things to you Konohamaru." Fearing the worst the boy stopped in his tracks turning his unblinking worried gaze on the blonde._

"_Nani, your not going away again are you…" he laughed nervously, "Being assigned long term somewhere, ano sa ano sa your not..dieing are you?" He swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill at any moment, in that brief pause before Naruto spoke again his heart squeezed painfully and he was certain that his blonde idol was going to tell him he was leaving the village to be with the Uchiha traitor. _

"_No baka, I'm not dieing, (yet) no…I…I…follow me, you've gotten better at chakra control right? Lets go." The blonde took off at an easy pace and the boy followed dark brown hair held back by his heitia-ate._

_He followed the teen to the top of the Hokage monument via rooftop and out onto the fourths head, he stopped beside the blonde and they where silent for several seconds, when Naruto finally spoke he startled the boy._

" So much hate." The words where whispered but they carried clearly making Konohamaru's eyebrows drew together in confusion. This serious side of his long time friend was scaring him, he had long since felt the almost palpable animosity the blonde received at times making him wonder if this might be the cause of his down trodden attitude.

"_Do you remember your history… of the village?" The blonde asked louder this time, he nodded his head waiting for the other to continue. _

"_Do you remember hearing about the Kyuubi no Youki?" The boy rolled his eyes._

"_Of course, the Kyuubi attacked the village 15 years ago the fourth Hokage defeated him." He smiled up at his friend who grimaced continuing to look out over the village._

" _I bet you don't know that there are (pause) were more than one creature like that roaming around all those years ago either or that they were sealed into people." A single tear slid down the blonde's cheek and he unconsciously wiped it away._

"_Gaara was one of those people that's why I Had to go save him." Konohamaru stood shocked._

"_Well that explains why he was such a bastard." The boy grumbled rubbing his head._

"_Were you scared?" the blonde questioned a bare hint of desperation in his voice._

"_Hell yes I was scared he's creepy enough on his own." He fake shivered grinning in relief at the blonde only to worry again at the remote faded blue eyes looking back at him._

"_I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me." Brown eyes widened in disbelief meeting those clouded blue eyes he blinked._

"…_COOL!" _

"…_NANI!" the blonde took a step back surprised, of all the reactions he had prepared for this was not one. _

"_Ano ano, where's your seal?" Konohamaru was practically bouncing; he stopped moving to scrutinize the blonde. _

"_Nani?" Naruto shook himself out of his daze wrinkling his brow and regarding the boy with him carefully._

"_That's it?" The boy grinned up at him mischief dancing in his eyes before throwing his arms out dramatically and declaring in a loud voice._

"_OH HO I WILL BE EATTEN ANY MOMENT, Pfft." Sticking out his tongue he laughed._

"_So what, are you telling me I should worry after all these years? GEEEEZE, at least now I know what every one was talking about when they kept saying your where in danger and why the old Hag had Ebsui-sensei and the others getting info on that Aksuki Akatsi, whatever."_

"_Akatsuki." The blonde corrected._

"_Whatever." The boy shrugged, "So this means you're famous before being the Rokudaime, it'll make other villages think twice before attacking us and means I wont have to work so hard as a gennin." He dodged around the others arm as the blonde reached for him._

"_OI brat, you still have to become stronger as a gennin before you can work as my assistant." The blonde lunged making another grab at the boy._

"_What makes you think I'd work for you old man?" _

"_I AM NOT OLD!" Naruto successfully captured the boy in a headlock and proceeded to give one of the most painful nooges he could._

ENDFLASHBACKTHISISANOTHERTRIVIALBREAKANDUSLESSINFOFOLLOW!

Arashia brushed the hair out of her eyes, the wind had picked up somewhat changing directions to blow in her face. She couldn't say she was pleased entirely with this turn of events, what with even her beloved sibling plotting against her, in that regard she was easily defeated she turned to give Kakashi her opinion on just that when he wrapped one arm around her shoulders turning and tilting her face up with the other and proceeded to kiss her deeply in full view of all passersby as well as the audience on the rooftop who was currently leaking some much killing intent that even non-shinobi could sense it. Kakashi chuckled to himself, served him right for spying. Arashia thinking along the same lines blocked her brother's furious order allowing her tongue to play with Kakashi's surprising the man, up until his hands began to roam around. Once that began not even Konohamaru had the courage to get in the blonde's way. Landing with a decidedly heavy thump the Rokudaime glared daggers at his former sensei.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He folded his arms over his chest flexing his fingers and trying to contain the rising flames in his stomach. Logically he knew Kakashi had been baiting him as had Arashia, he'd known that it would happen as soon as the wind shifted, it was the intense reaction he was having to it that was worrying him. Not since merging with the Kyuubi had he been put in a position that tested him other then the retrieval mission for Arashia and then he had been facing Akatsuki though remnants still powerful.

Tapping his foot impatiently at the two looking back at him, he reached down to help his sister up and stopped short his hand hovering mid-way. Claws tipped his fingers and running his tongue experimentally over his teeth revealed elongated fangs.

'Not good.' His mind whispered sounding suspiciously like the Kyuubi, Arashia listened to the chaos hovering in his mind acted. She grunted and grabbed his hand abruptly focusing his mind back on the here and now.

"That's a fine way to treat a pregnant woman, lecher." She aimed the barb at Kakashi playfully allowing her brother to pull her up from the others lap and into his arms. Holding her tightly both blondes focused on one another Arashia focused calming images into the blondes mind while at the same time speaking out loud.

"Oi, I'm starving and I hear I have a jailor now so feed me or leave me, I prefer feeding myself and some well deserved ramen from Ichiruki's is just the thing." The whisker lines faded more and the blue returned to his eyes, he narrowed his gaze at her.

"You where supposed to wait at the hospital." He chided.

"Well as you can see I am hail and safe…Now with the mad hatter as my lock and key," she pointed back at Kakashi who blinked his one silver gray eye at the two, "it would be best to get this fat woman to some food." She laughed at her own joke.

"Alright then." The blonde directed a look at the copy nin before disappearing in a swirl of smoke and leaves when they reappeared they where standing in front of the Ramen shop.

"Don't do that again." The blonde growled, Arashia looked up at her brother's face illuminated by the light from the shop, heavy shadows dark under his eyes. She reached up and patted his check gently smiling before whacking him on the side of the head, he crotched down clutching his head and moaning.

"Nee-chaaaannnn, what was that forrr." Her hands in fists on both her hips she glared down at him.

"You ruined the first Date I have ever had!" Naruto snorted from his position jumping back from the kick she aimed at his head again. Looking around she spotted the Hyuuga heiress making her way towards them. Naruto noticed the other woman at the same time he noted the evil glint in his sister's eye.

"Don't you Dare laugh! You haven't mphfsd…Mhmmm MHhhhmm!" He jumped up clamping a hand over her mouth cutting off the words, picking her up carefully he stepped into the ramen stand and called out an order for Miso and pork before setting the other blonde on a stool.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Arashia-san." Both turned as the Heiress greeted them calling out there own greetings at the same time. Arashia attempted to make another comment on the lack of his dating only to have Naruto slap a hand over her mouth again this time she retaliated by licking the palm of his hand he snatched his hand away.

"EWWWW that's just gross Rashi-nee."

"Then don't put your hand on my mouth and I wont lick it! Bleee" she stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry at him. The argument that followed turned into childish insults, confusing Hinatia it was during this time that the others arrived. Kakashi grinned from the door flap, Sakura and Sasuke had joined them along with Sai who was careful to keep Sakura or Naruto between he and Sasuke.

The raven rolled his eyes at the exchange between the two blonde's they didn't even stop when the food arrived and a small part was jealous of the easy relationship they shared. He wished, though very briefly, that he and Itachi could have had this too.

"Alright then, It's settled once I'm not pregnant we'll see who's better, humph." Arashia's eyes widened and she clutched her mouth one handed, Ayame pointed behind the counter raising the corner for the blonde who made a mad dash behind it, disappearing into a back room.

"What the hell?" Sasuke demanded he shot Naruto a questioning glare only to have the man shrug confused himself. Sakura chuckled, no men defiantly didn't listen the first time you told them about these kind of things and apparently neither did Arashia.

"Heightened since of smell." She supplied when this earned the pink haired medic an even more confused look she pointed out the door to the trash cart disappearing down the road.

"oh…OH!" Kakashi had the decency to blush, Sasuke just grunted leaving Naruto still clueless.

"Sakura-chan?" The medic looked up to the ceiling as if asking for patience then back at her friend.

"Pregnant women react to certain smells and it makes them sick this will also be the case with cravings at odd times for specific foods or combinations of foods. The best thing to do for the health of mother and child is to fill those types of requests to keep stress at a minimum." She smiled as the information was absorbed and stored, she could see the cogs turning already.

"Does this mean I have to be careful how I smell when nee-chan is close by?" He scratched the back of his head while studying the ground.

"Hai, she'll let you know before hand what smells are getting to her." Pushing pink locks behind her ears, the medic smiled tolerantly at her friend.

"Don't worry Naruto, myself and even Tsunade-shishu will be checking up from time to time and we have already spoken to her about what to expect from this point on ward." The blonde sighed in relief, he had a horrible mental image of trying to explain the ins and outs of pregnancy to his sister. As it happened Arashia made her reappearance at that moment one hand resting on her cheek and looking much relieved.

"Gomen." Her face was flushed and she sighed in relief as she took her seat again between Naruto and Kakashi. "I'll have another pork ramen please." She told Ayame, the other woman smiled understandingly and placed the already fixed bowl down.

"Arigoto." The blonde grinned then dug into the bowl with gusto. Naruto shook his head he couldn't remember a time when he had thrown up and then come back to finish a meal.

"'Nee-chan I have to hand it to you, your a lot braver about this then I am.'" She bit into a piece of pork grinning around the bit, listening to both the spoken and unspoken conversations.

" 'It comes with practice.'" She slowed down in her chewing as her stomach filled.

" 'Are you alright now?'" Blue eyes went unfocused for a brief time as he thought back on what she was referring to.

" 'Hai, I'm still getting used to the changes.'" A well of sadness rose to her mind as she recalled just what had had to happen in order for the Kyuubi to be eliminated as a threat permanently.

" 'I'm not happy about the method you used.'" He scolded, " 'But I can handle it, the villagers will adjust along with me.'" Arashia snarled in her mind making a face at the same time down at her half empty bowl and stirred the contents before answering.

" 'Well this time Big Sister is here and they can just deal with it whether or not they like it!'" She snorted through her nose grumbling at the same time.

Kakashi had been watching the two for quite some time and noted the far away look on both their faces though Naruto's was harder to catch as he had more practice over the years in hiding it. He had guessed along time ago that the two had a connection or sense of one another and it was only recently that he was able to confirm to what extent that connection really worked. Obviously what ever it was they where talking about made Arashia upset and the snort and soft growl drew the others attention ceasing conversation.

"Are you feeling alright Arashia-san?" Hinita asked, though shy by nature when it came to medical care the girl could be surprisingly strong and her stuttering had long since disappeared after working for so many years with the Godaime as a sensei.

"Hai just lamenting the time it will take to be able to eat a full meal again." She placed her chopsticks in the bowl and smiled an apology at Ayame.

"We should head to the house its rather late children." Announced the copy nin, he offered his arm to Arashia before Naruto could and helped her up from the stool.

"Well you certainly have turned chivalrous since I was a child." She poked him in the arm.

"Well you're not a child anymore." His tone was playful but the undercurrent touched her senses making her blush for no reason. For a moment she completely forgot the other members in their group and for the first time in her life she felt shy.

"Help me home?" she whispered her face heated ten times over when all he did was meet her gaze and nod his assent. Naruto, watching the two intently felt a rumble in the pit of his stomach and he flexed his hands, repressing the urge to draw a kunai he gripped his pants leg rubbing his palms over it before throwing his hands behind his head and grinning his trade mark grin.

Sasuke and Sakura, mostly Sakura, were busy talking to Hinita arranging a time for the woman to come by the next day and Naruto forced himself to contribute to the conversation. They called their goodnights to the staff, thanking them for feeding them so late, and followed a short distance behind the duo. Sasuke eyed his friend, Naruto was acting normally, the key being he was acting and that had the ex-avenger worried. It had been barely 4 months since merging with the Kyuubi and not enough time had passed for things to settle down enough for the teen to adjust to his new powers, he worried that the strain and stress of looking for his sister and his recent reactions to all things involving her was going to break the blonde shinobi like nothing else had.

"Ano sa ano sa, Sasuke-teme what are you thinking?" Said shinobi questioned bringing him back to the present.

"Ursatonchi." Black eyes flashed at his brother but with no real threat.

"Oi teme don't call me that." He and Naruto fell easily and comfortable back into companionable insults when left alone and Sakura could only roll her eyes at her teammates.

"Dobe." The blonde huffed turning his head away and sticking his nose literally up in the air.

"You two never change." Sakura groaned but she too had sensed a change in the blonde and was equally worried.

"Can you handle a fight with me dobe?" the subtle jib at the blonde's prowess earned him a glare.

"Of Course, wanna try me?" The blonde stopped mid-step and dropped into a crotch in the middle of the road.

"Baka Naruto." Sakura growled making a fist she made to swing at the blonde's head and missed, he had stepped to the side at the last second and Sakura's fist grazed his shoulder. The look in her green eyes told Sasuke she was shocked. Usually the blonde took the hit or didn't see it coming but for him to not even be looking at her and step out of the way…

"Naruto are you alright?" She question, Sasuke could feel the change in his eyes as he activated his Sharingan.

"Hai…why?" the blonde's words where devoid of emotion as he regarded his two friends his posture on guard.

"Because, you're actin wierd." Sasuke pointed out his own tone dry.

"I hate to say it but you usually let me hit you." Sakua added. The blonde tilted his head to the side casting his eyes in shadow.

"I didn't feel like getting hit in the head that's all." The three stood facing one another tension heavy in the air when the blonde laughed his normal cheerful carefree laugh and clapped a hand on both their shoulders.

"Gomen I haven't been myself things will settle now Rashi-nee is home. Sorry to make you worry its just normal with the merge." The threat in the air was gone but despite his words and the return of his jovial self a tingling in both of their senses told them things where only going to get more complicated from then on.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Ok so here's the next chapter…I know it seems a little fast for Kakashi and Arashia to 'jump' so to speak into kissing but right then he was messing with Naruto as well as seeing how much of a change the Kyuubi's merge had affected him that's why he messes with him so much kind of a temper gauge of sorts. And too he is trying to sort out his feelings about Arashia and the baby.**

**And this is just a theory but I think Naruto would have a lot of changes and adjustments to go though you cant merge with that much chakra(demon) and not come out with a few physical changes as well as mental…and too this is a work of fiction so I am taking certain liberties with the characters cause I don't own them! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**


	8. Moments

A thin stream of dust rose from the ground above a spinning top its red and blue colors flashing so rapidly that they appeared to bleed into one another, the child that had set his top in motion laughed uproariously as it crashed into the marbles knocking several out of the circle the top twitched and tilted then giving an almost desperate lurch, it fell over. The boy and his playmates groaned as they noticed a large orange and green marble still in the center of the circle, the little girl whose marble escaped crowed her triumph.

"Beat That Bast/I mean rookie!" she hastily amended noting her mothers' disapproval. The other mothers tutted at their children, more than half of them where slotted to enter the academy in the spring, a blonde woman sat at the end of the park listening to the parents as they expounded on how much better their child's chances where of becoming top rank.

Standing she moved past the heated argument held in hushed tones by the group of youngsters and almost tripped laughing as the little girl using a particularly vicious vocabulary in letting the dark haired little boy know just what she thought of his ability to play their game. Once she was well past the group and the sounds had faded to silence she took stock of her surroundings, she was near one of the natural cold-water springs one of the few that could be located in Konoha that you didn't have to pay to enter. She smiled pleased. Taking a moment to relax she kicked off her sandals and stepped in, the cold water burned briefly on her over heated skin. Her shirt and pants followed her sandals leaving her in a sports bra and black shorts, sinking into the water slowly she dropped the henge she had used to sneak out of the house revealing a well rounded belly and longer brighter blonde hair. Light blue eyes rolled skyward as she let out a gusty sigh,

'Damn it feels good to be in cold water…water period for that matter.' She slapped the surface with her open palm for emphasis as the thought crossed her mind making her grin.

It had already been 2 months since her return and adjusting to her new life back in the village was proving to be a _little_ strenuous. If it wasn't Naruto getting his hackles up over nothing it was Kakashi antagonizing him, it seemed to have turned into a sport of sorts. Since the copy nin discovered Naruto's reactions were more animalistic in nature he took to baiting his former student when ever the three of them were together which was almost all the time.

Arashia groaned absently rubbing her belly, she thought back to days before things had been so complicated at least for her. Being the Yodaime's oldest child had presented its own challenges, to relieve that harassed feeling she had followed his most gifted student like a puppy. Even at the tender age of 4 she had understood the implications of her fathers job as well as her own position, then the great shinobi war had been her play ground so really nothing had been that uncomplicated.

Pushing wet bangs up, she shielded her eyes from the glare off the water, wading further in she made her way to the improvised whirlpool in the middle of the stream. Settling down so her back was to the rushing water she reviewed her current living arrangement. Kakashi, she would admit only to herself, served as eye-candy and she was in no doubt certain he knew she watched him. Grimacing she sunk further into the icy water letting her hands float to the top watching the swirls and trails they made in the current, occasionally a leaf or twig floated past snagging in the rocks briefly before being carried away.

'Lucky.' She thought, it was so easy to give up and leave but she had too much to take care of now. To add to all these burdens was the fact that she was pregnant and not with just anyone's child, that one night played in her mind vividly and she felt her face flame it was about that same time she felt a shift in the air and a faint brush of chakra again.

If there was one thing she learned from dealing with her Nii-chan these past few weeks was that no matter where she went he or someone always followed. She had long since felt the familiar chakra 'scent', in large part due to the Kyuubi's donations. Naruto knew that she had talked to the Kyuubi though not in the same way Sasuke had, she had only been able to 'hear' his voice though it was a deception in part to Naruto it was best he didn't know that she was bleeding chakra from the demon, at a rate that could kill her. She had to hand her solution to their late father the man had been a genius at seals and though she didn't remember to much about what had taken place when she was used as medium, she could read his old scrolls some of which contained little more then the daily going's on of their house-hold or reports on local unease for the surrounding territories. The one she had taken with her when she left was long since memorized then destroyed, it had also been where she learned the Rasengan.

She chuckled, Naruto had told her just how long it had taken him to master the technique, the corner of her lips tilted slightly as she remembered what his reaction had been when he found out it had taken her almost 2 years to master it then another 5 to get to where she had been able to catch his stopping it. He informed her that the only reason it had taken her so long was because she was doing so in secret while with Akatsuki. She didn't have the self-confidence to tell him it was because she wasn't near as good as he believed her to be.

Sighing she stood from her private whirlpool, maneuvering back to the bank, once there she found a large boulder in the sun and stretched out to wait for her companion to make his appearance, he didn't make her wait long.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled behind his mask waving a negligent hand before sitting just above her head.

"Busy?" The copy nin shook his head in answer.

"You?" he asked, Arashia swallowed the groan of frustration she felt, so often they had come close to making progress only to fall back on these one-syllable conversations. Glancing at him out the corner of her eye she studied his profile, it had been a long time since she had last seen him with out his mask. Not since all those months ago in Hidden Mist village had she seen his face, she could clearly recall the tan line she remembered from her imprisonment meshing with the man in front of her. It sent a shiver down her spin making her wince and look away, Kakashi turned his head to her a question in his visible eye.

Sitting up she pulled her legs up to sit Indian style, she only wished she could pull her knees up to her chest like she wanted but her belly didn't permit it.

"I'm fine just a little tired." She smiled absently and almost jumped out of her skin when his hand landed on her upper back and began rubbing small circles. She didn't protest, it was rare enough that they were alone, rarer still for him to touch her voluntarily, the blonde leaned unconsciously into the touch savoring the warmth of his hand on her back.

"Naruto must be at the tower."

Kakashi's voice whispered close to her ear, blonde locks swayed as she nodded her head blue eyes closed. She was acutely conscious of the water running down her back and sides from before. A second hand joined the first and the small circles became kneading motions working the tension gently from her shoulders and back. Arashia shifted to get more comfortable on the stone her right hand dropped to her side and landing on something warm and firm her eyes cracked open and she looked down to find a black clothed leg on either side of her, closing her eyes again she let the other hand fall and land on the opposite leg. The slow deliberate massage fogging her brain, nothing had felt so good. Deciding not to analyze her good fortune too much she gave into her subconscious and allowed herself to just savor the closeness he was offering so unexpectedly freely.

Unaware of when she fell asleep or for how long, she opened her eyes the sun had long since set and instead of the rock they had been sitting on they lay on the deep lush grass of an incline she had climbed hours before. Her head was pillowed on his chest, which rose and fell evenly and one arm was wrapped around her waist loosely. So many reasons flitted though her brain on why she should get up but the warmth and comfort derived from the contact was more then she was willing to turn her back on. The blonde sighed contentedly and burrowed closer to Kakashi's side in response his arm tightened around her waist and the very girly part of her mind giggled like she was 5 again with her first crush on her father's 8-year-old protégé.

Light filtered through the leaves from the half moon dappling the grounds around them, it would be another six hours before the dew would fall and the duo showed no signs of moving. Finally Kakashi stirred, reaching into one of the pockets on his pants leg he retrieved two granola bars, pealing the wrapper back from the apple and cinnamon he made to take a bite, Arashia snatched it from his fingers and sat up to eat grinning as he worked on the other.

"Blahhhh, I'm starving!" Making eye contact with him she was barely aware of their surrounds. As cliché as her thoughts were she really did feel the spiraling sensation of being lost in his gaze, at some point one or both of them had moved and their faces where closer then before. His fingers ghosted over her cheek leaving in their wake heat and a tingling, those same fingers returned to his uncovered mouth it wasn't a second and she heard a distinct crunching.

"OI!" He had taken the opportunity at her distraction with his mouth to take the remaining portion of her snack. She would have attacked him but a pang from her mid-section brought her up short, not wanting to be found out she turned away from him huffing to covering her stomach with both arms.

"Are you alright?" the concern in his voice was tangible and cut deeply into her already wounded pride, she didn't want false concern.

"Hai," she exhaled slowing. "I can't believe you would take a pregnant woman's food!" she growled. She could hear the sound of his chuckle and putting on an aggrieved front she turned around to face him again, when she did so she found he had leaned in closer so that not more than an inch separated them.

"I'll take you home, Naruto-kun has a stock of ramen and cheese we kept hidden from Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama." He was so close his breath stirred the little hairs around her face, making her blush. She breathed out slowly afraid that this might be a dream, his bare face was exposed showing the jagged scar that ran from the top of his forehead to the middle of his cheek. The faint tan line was there as well and his lips…she blinked trying to rein in emotions that threatened to swap her. Those full red lips she remembered from dreams and the henge Itachi had placed her under, where so close all it would take was to lean in those last few centimeters…

It took more effort then she would have thought to just try to sit back, she was in the process of forcing her muscles to listen and obey when his right hand touched her face, first only fingers playing along her cheek gently running down to sweep under her chin the action brought her response instinctively raising her face her eyelids fluttered down now half lidded she felt the back of his hand rest briefly on the opposite cheek. It disappeared momentarily only to return to cup the cheek, by now her eyes were completely closed and her lips were slightly parted.

"You are diffeninatly more trouble then any one else I know." Blue eyes snapped open her face flamed crimson but before she could voice her anger retort those same wonderful lips stole her breath. It was the gentlest most enticing kiss she had ever had in her life, he didn't use force it was gentle light a barely connected touch that had her leaning forward to garner more, and before she knew it she was leaning on his chest. She could feel the strong pulse in her fingers where they brushed the point on his neck, it was faster then normal.

He was the first to pull back, looking up at his still exposed face she blushed, red dusting her cheeks and blinked. His lips twitched fighting the smile he knew was there and gently pushed her shoulders away helping her to sit up. Arashia watched, a small piece of her heart breaking, 'Small steps, small steps.' Dusty her fingers on her legs she sighed making to stand she found his hand offered to her causing her to look up.

"I'm not an entirely bad guy ya know." His mask was back in place and she could barely make out the faint blush on his cheeks. So he wasn't immune to what they had just shared, and if she thought about it he initiated the contact with no hint or pursuit from her until he kissed her.

"No…not entirely." She took his hand to stand noting that her clothes where tucked under his left arm. Handing her shirt over he smiled under his mask.

"So still hunger we can go to the Oden shop I know the store owner personal."

Arashia thought it over deciding Oden sounded perfect she nodded.

"As long as they give me sweet syrup." Her words where muffled by her shirt as she pulled it over her head slipping her sandals on at the same time. Once the shirt was in place she motioned for him to lead the way, once they started walking their hands brushed together, she felt a shiver race up her arm when his fingers laced with her own and a new blush creep across her face.

'Yes small steps.'

**AN**

**Thanks for the support I am always happy to see people enjoy my attempts. I finally have a way to proceed now but I would like to know how many of you would like this to be fluffy lovey-dovey or more like my other stories. As you can tell this one is going much slower then the others that I cranked out mostly because the manga has taken a turn and I wasn't sure how to proceed with NSS. And I have to admit that I found others work far better in my own in my opinion, so it kinda affected my desire to write. I hope to cover Naruto's ajdustments in the next chapter.This was the hardest to write and edit and I am sufficiently satisfied with how it has turned out so as always R&R! JA!**


	9. All the little things that follow

Of all the times the village had experienced tragedy all of her members had been affected to a different degree and with vary cooping techniques, with the defeat of the Kyuubi came great sadness but instead of mourning as many wished a celebration was initiated for the Fourth Hokage who died protecting all of them. This victory came at great personal loss to all concerned because not one family had escaped the attack whole.

The next event to affect the whole village was the Uchiha clan's obliteration at the hands of one of its own, this was to be the beginning of a series of events set in motion by Orochimaru and Akatsuki. All of which lead to the death of the Third Hokage Sarutobi and Uchiha Sasuke's desertion, which though unplanned by Akatsuki, set the young **Jinchuurik **in a tailspin making him vulnerable and forced the young man to leave the village he had grown up in for several years to learn from Jiriyia one of the legendary Sannin. Many where pleased at the boys departure and a few even hoped the boy would be killed only to be shocked at the young mans return and his altered appearance.

Things moved rapidly from that point and the teens difficulties with the villagers all but evaporated and public opinion went from hating him to worry and some love, as the Uchiha prodigy was coming under fire especially after the blonde refused to give up on his brother.

Then came the death of Sarutobi Asumi, the last son of the Sadiame Hokage and Konohamaru's father. Team Ten Sought revenge and with hard work and determination achieved their goal, news came not long after of Orochimaru's death at Sasuke's hands. This set Naruto and Sakura chasing after their friend and teammate with renewed vigor, what finally brought the Uchiha home was rather shocking, Naruto had faced off against Itachi. Refusing to let the man leave and take his last chance of saving his friend and brother with him the blonde used the Kyuubi's chakra to hold onto the other placing himself in harms way to allow Sasuke the one thing he wanted most, Itachi's blood. The blade passed through the teens chest piercing the older Uchiha missing the mans heart by a mere centimeter, it was as he crumpled swearing at his lousy aim before loosing consciousness he had grinned at the raven and patted his cheek with a bloody hand,

"If you stay…with me…he'll come looking for me…again…he wants…Kyuubi…after all." that brought Sasuke back. In all the years he had known Naruto he had never once expected the blonde to knowingly give his life for Sasuke's goal. That was why he had distanced himself from them his new companions he could and would willingly sacrifice but not these two. He held Naruto in his arms, blood soaking his clothes and the blondes and shouted for Sakura.

Now after all these things had taken place, lost friends and lovers Kakashi had dealt with each differently, with the loss of first Obito then his sensei he had been too busy to mourn taking missions one after another making a name for himself, unknowingly, and through each subsequent occurrence that came closer and closer to him personally he found it harder and harder to distance himself from it.

Arashia's disappearance he had long accepted as a result of the Kyuubi's attack, now he knew it not to be true. As a matter of fact he was currently adapting to that facet of his new mission, and cooping in his usual manner wasn't working. His poor Ichi Ichi Paradise was about to be set on fire by a hormonally charged very pregnant woman all because he had suggested eating something other than Ramen with (shudder) glazed donuts at 5 in the morning.

A heavy pot made its way towards his head, how she managed to heft the object was a feet in and of itself. Dodging the projectile he dove out the door into the hallway, rolling several feet he came to a stop in front of a another Uzumaki this one hopefully, less temperamental.

"Kakai-sensei what are you doing?" the blonde asked. A high pitched whistling could be heard forcing both men to jump back as several shuriken and kunai impacted with the wall, looking up they spotted Arashia in a haze of fiery chakra.

"Don't run dear," the smile that graced her lips made both shiver. "I haven't had a chance to prefect my aim in a while."

"Ja!" Kakashi called to his student before disappearing, Naruto meanwhile stood facing a blonde whirlwind. Sighing in resignation he held up a plain brown paper bag towards the advancing Kunichi and gave his best puppy eyed grin. The distraction worked, the slight breeze wafted the meal's scent into the woman's face and the murderous intent vanished as if it had never been there. She skipped/waddled up to him and took the pro-offered bag smiling innocently up at him and looped her arm through his.

"Such a good little brother." She huffed over her shoulder at the spot the silver haired ninja had once occupied then blushed, cringing at the damage to the hall corridor.

"I'll fix that before Sasuke-san gets home." She whispered tears filled her light blue eyes. Naruto hugged her close, of all the people having to deal with Arashia's mood swings he had adapted the most rather unexpectedly, having the least experience in the matter he hadn't really remembered anything Sakura had told him to expect but had responded mostly through instinct.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke-teme knew this would happen." The comment earned him a glare and a pinch to his under arm making him yelp.

"Its not like I like being this out of whack, thank your sensei for that!" her face turned scarlet and she glared ahead avoiding his eyes.

Naruto wanted to laugh, Arashia's return to health hadn't taken that long and though she couldn't train or do much of anything else the last 3 months had been somewhat pleasant. She and Kakashi had taken residence in the old Uchiha district in the main house, it had been Sasuke's idea to allow Arashia the run of the main house and Kakashi took one of the many empty rooms near, Arashia's, his opinion remained that any damage done to the property of one said bastard then he deserved it.

Not long after Naruto had been pressured into taking up residence in the district as well, its selection was far more of a political mind field. Both Uzumaki's had celebrated the move with an impromptu fireworks display from the top of the fourth's head, all of the rookie nine not on a mission came as did both Hyuuga's minus one green clad jounin team mate.

"Sooo, any news?" Arashia slid into a chair with a little effort and waited for her brother to sit in the chair across from her, once seated she took one of the two bowls in the bag out placing it in front of him with chopsticks, she took the other out for her self.

"Itaidikamas." They said in unison, Arashia took her first bit and looked expectantly at him.

"Not really, the borders quiet and no word of their were abouts or any threats." Naruto smiled into the steam rising from his bowl. Raising his chopsticks to his lips laden with thick noodles and dripping in broth he came up short as an invaders sticks blocked him. Looking up he came face to face with his Onee-chans skeptical gaze, both fine blonde brows where raised and her lips where pursed in the 'You-know-exactly-what-I-am-asking-so-don't-dodge-the-question' look. He blinked innocently at her and when that didn't work he relented.

"The Counsel isn't satisfied with the seal as is and are even less pleased that **his** chakra merged with mine at all."

"Bastards." She growled releasing his captive chopsticks. The teen sighed in relief and shoveled several mouthfuls in before speaking again.

"Yeah, well the Oba-chan is doing her best so I have to as well. Its just…" he trailed off shrugging his shoulders. He had taken up Kiba's offer on training the more physical aspects such as the claws and heightened sense of smell, which the Inuzuka promptly paid him back for when he farted in the others face during the first chunnin exam. It was the mood swings that where giving him the most trouble, it made things difficult in the worst possible situations. One such incident taking place during a council meeting Tsunade required him to attended, it wouldn't have been so bad if Jiroha, an older man with no hair on top of his and long in the back tied in a top knot reminiscent of the old Samurai class, brought up the same question about Arashia's identity.

The blonde gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw tensing, at the memory. He hadn't exactly attacked the man but he left them in doubt as to what he would do if they tried anything, which earned him a hard punch from the Godamie immediately after the meeting.

THISISPARTOFNARUTOSMEMORYANDISNOTTOIMPORTANTOTHEPLOTASOFYET

"_Brat if you don't control yourself better then that I __**Will**__ withdraw my recommendation for Hokage!" pale brown eyes narrowed on the young man in warning._

"_OI, she's my family I will not let anything happen to her again! I will choose her over the village" A hand clamped over his mouth and he gave an indignant squawk, and nearly stumbled over as Tsunade pushed her face so close to his own that her sake laden breath moved the finer hairs on his face._

"_Uzumaki Naruto you are a shinobi of Konohakaru, this village and __**All**__ of her people are your family!" She stepped back her face and voice devoid of emotion as she regarded the angry youth. His cheeks flushed scarlet, he knew without asking why she had stopped him even he wouldn't be immune to retribution if the council suspected him of treason. Instead of acknowledging the whispered warning he glared harder then turning on a heel stomping off finding little relief in the action. Tsunade didn't call him back but her muttered worry reached him all the same._

"_Brat I will do what I can you know that I just hope it will be enough, if not…" She had already turned and was heading down the hall when he stopped around the corner to lean on the wall that was where Hintia found several minutes later knocking his head against the wall in dejection._

_She reached out a hesitant hand out to him touching his arm and removing it almost immediately._

"_Naruto-kun?" she smiled hesitant. Shaking his he returned the smile brightly straightening up._

"_I'm fine Hinita-chan." The Hyuuga heiress took a deep breath closing her eyes then opening them again to regard the blonde._

"_We will stand behind you Naruto-kun and Arashia-san." The Rokudaime felt a weight lift from his heart and he gave her a true heart felt smile hugging her. Hinita epped her face flushing bright red, she would never get used to Naruto's affectionate responses._

Naruto watched as Arashia finished her bowl off and moved onto the donuts remaining in the bag, he couldn't tell her the promises he had made to make life for her the way it was. It was best that she never find out just what he had agreed to.

TIMEBREAKIHOPEEVERYBODYISENJOYINGTHISCAUSEIKNOWIAM!

"WHATS SO SURPRISING ABOUT A BENTO?!" the shout was followed by the sound of a heavy object crashing to the ground along with shattering glass.

"I SPENT ALL MORNING ON THAT YOU…" the voice trailed off and an ominous silence took its place.

Sakura pressed against the door trying to hear into the room, she had recognized Arashia's voice immediately. It wasn't unexpected to hear the other woman shouting but the particular target this time was. The medic pressed harder to the door snickering and biting her lip to try and contain her mirth and fell into the room quite suddenly as the door she was leaning on was jerked open with enough force to make the hinges groan in protest.

"And You!"

A finger was aimed at the pinkette's prone form, Sakura looked up at the swollen belly above her then had to crane her neck further to meet the seething Blonde's blue eyes. Her jaw hung to the floor as the realization hit her that she had just been caught eve's dropping, damn she would have to work at her stealth skills if she made it out of this alive. Meanwhile Naruto was attempting to slide unobserved to the closest window only to be forced to jump back as a shruiken buried its self hilt deep in the wall.

"OI, I'm not done with you yet."

The blonde laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head while his sister rubbed her lower back. Sakura coming out of her daze noticed the movement of both siblings then her surroundings, the kitchen sparkled, every surface shown with a brightness that could have blinded, the errant thought that Sasuke was going to be pleased that he didn't have to clean his home flittered through her mind. The Kunichi suspected that the entire home would be equally as clean pushing that aside she stood from the floor to address Arashia at a more respectable height.

"Arashia-san how long has your back been bothering you?" she smiled pleasantly at the other woman. The change in topic's didn't slow her down she narrowed her eyes turning just enough as not to be rude and keep an eye on her younger brother incase he attempted to flee again.

"Since yesterday evening." The words had barely left her mouth and Naruto was already dodging to the open window his foot made the sill when Arashia sucked her breath in sharply the kunai fell short of her target and she took a shaking step forward holding her stomach. The blonde grimaced in discomfort and grabbed for the nearest solid object, which turned out to be her brothers' arm, clutching it his free hand went around her waist taking some of the weight. It was in that moment that Kakashi returned from whatever errand he had undertaken to find the trio in the kitchen shattered glass under foot. He smiled jovially through his mask his visible gray eye twinkling.

"Yo."

Arashia's face went tomato red and she glared at him cross-eyed as he walked towards them. He slipped his right arm around her waist pulling slightly away from Naruto then grinned at his two former pupils.

"Ja."

And with that he and Arashia vanished, leaves now occupying the spot where they stood. Naruto was not long after them a few choice words filling the air, Sakura blinked. She had been so preoccupied that she missed Kakashi's arrival, it wasn't like she hadn't ever delivered a baby before, this was just the first time it would be family.

Arriving rather suddenly in the middle of the Labor and Delivery ward of the hospital, the silver haired jounin looked down into the face of the woman he had come to love more than life it's self, her lips were pinched and white and sweat was beading her forehead. Though he had presented a calm front to his students he was worried, his arm tightened around her waist and she leaned into him. Nurses gathered around them almost at once used to expectant fathers, their first attempt to separate the two ended rather abruptly with Arashia thrusting a kunai under the closest nurses chin and though she didn't have the Kyuubi's power Kakashi would tease her later that he had seen her eyes flash red briefly.

"I think its best if you tell me what to do." He smiled sheepishly at the affronted nurse and the pair was ushered into a room, a petite blonde nurse followed them in giving Kakashi directions on what needed to be done.

"Well sir she'll need to change into a gown first, after that we will place her on the monitor to listen to the babies heart beat." The blonde paused in her explanation to smile sweetly at him her tone sugar sweet and perky, when he returned the smile with an acknowledging grin he felt a chill run down his spine. Arashia was strangely silent, turning slowly fearing the inevitable he came face to face with…a disarming smile?! The young nurse walked towards Arashia an excited smile plastered on her face, Kakashi panicked he had seen that smile before, even been on the receiving end of it. Doing the only thing that came to mind to spare the nurse he jumped between them or would have if the Godaime had not chosen that moment to walk in. The older blondes arrival succeeding in distracting Arashia.

"Well proud papa looks like you managed to get here early." Tsunade looked down at her watch meaningfully then addressed the nurse.

"Thank you Mamori-chan I'll take it from here." The nurse blushed, bowing.

"Hai Hokage-sama." She glanced one last time towards Kakashi before beating a hasty retreat. Tsunade rolled her eyes then directed her attention on Arashia.

"Well brat you and your brother never cease to entertain. I see you waited until the last moment to get here, I'll say this once so don't forget it. That was a very dangerous thing to do, its one thing to hold off on leaving because of false labor quit another to do what you did." Kakashi listened dumbfounded, he wasn't sure what was going on he had been on a mission until recently out side the village it had been unavoidable requiring his particular talents and so Naruto, Sakura, Hinita and Shikamiru had become temporary live in body guards.

Tsunade caught his eye while she spoke to Arashia silently telling him to step out side for a moment doing so as Naruto and Sakura entered the room.

"OI Neee-chaaaaan you shou.." the door slide shut on the Blonde Rokudiame's whining and Sakura's instructions.

"I take it you didn't notice the flow of chakra she was using." Tsunade cut right to the heart of the matter. His face paled what did she mean was there a threat to his family? The Hokage held up her hand.

"No its stopped now she did it herself just now."

"Hokage-sama?" Tsuande ran a frustrated hand over her face tapping her foot on the floor.

"Damn Kyuubi," she growled low enough to where only he could hear. "I don't know how long she's been doing it but it can't be for more than 48 hrs. It looks like she found a way to siphoned some of the extra chakra from Naruto that the Kyuubi gifted him when they merged, to control her contractions." Kakashi could feel the ground shift and hear the sound of someone not to far away typing, Tsunade continued.

"It's dangerous enough to share chakra that type of energy transfer is normally done in a controlled setting with skilled medic's what she did could have killed not only her but the baby as well and I intend to find out why after the child is delivered and been checked out side the womb. I should have realized something was wrong when she didn't go into labor 2 days ago." Her words left a raw empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, why? Why would she put herself in harms way in the safety of the village?

"..st in the village?" He blinked, he had missed whatever it was that the Hokage had been asking him so he answered with what he hoped she was expecting.

"Just a now actually." He laughed nervously.

"Well that narrows it down a lot." Tsunade pointed to the door they had just exited from.

"Get back in there I'm sure by now she'll be wondering what's taking you so long and I would rather not lose a good nurse."

He laughed again sliding the door open and stepping in to be confronted by Sakura of all people. Her arms where crossed over her breasts, one eyebrow arched while her left foot tapped an irritated rhythm on the floor.

"I hope you are ready for fatherhood." He meet Sakura's green eyes in confusion, why was She mad at him?

* * *

Authors notes:

**Ok so how was it sorry for the delay but I now know where I want to go with this so I hope ya'll like it.R&R **


	10. Baby Makes 3?

"Poor Kakashi-san." Shizune lamented as she made her way down the hall away from Sakura's tirade. She felt reasonable certain that the pinkette wouldn't kill her former sensei, but having spent most of her youth with Tsunade training and then later with both women she had long since come to the conclusion that Sakura would undoubtedly employ the Godaime's method's on dealing with troublesome shinobi.

Sure enough she had barely made it to the elevator when a resounding crack could be heard followed by pounding feet. Shaking her head Shizune allowed the doors to close on the noise before leaning back on the opposite wall, some days she cursed her decision not to use ninjutsu in the hospital.

"Ita…" One silver haired Jounin found himself rubbing the top of his head in pain. "I never thought she would hit Me." He grumbled. It was bad enough Sakura was upset with him for reasons he had yet to find out, but that she actually struck him was what was giving him a headache, that on top of the physical pain.

"You should have dodged…or at least apologized." Kakashi shot a squint eyed glare at the other member of his team Sai, though the young man had succeeded in integrating with their group he still tended towards emotionless responses and the void expression he was currently wearing was pissing him off.

"If I need advise on dealing with Sakura-chan I will ask Sasuke-kun."

"Tch."

Kakashi didn't have to look to know the missing member of their team had arrived. The raven never being one for grand flashy entrances like his counter part Naruto, strolled up nonchalantly wearing a smirk and for once Kakashi agreed with Naruto, that smirk definitely irked.

"So Sasu" he was cut off by Naruto's shout.

"OI Teme where have you been?!" The Blonde had shoved open the door leading into Arashai's room with enough force to crack the wall, it only made him pause for a moment before he was once again locked on Sasuke.

"I was on a mission ursatoncachi." Dark locks fell over equally dark eyes.

"HA then what was up with that cat you sent me.." the Uchiha clamped his hand over the blonde's mouth glaring a warning.

"I will tell you once we get home, now" the raven stepped back removing his hand and maneuvering past the seething blonde. " I would like to check on Arashia-neesan."

Kakashi blinked, did Sasuke just call Arashia..? He watched as Naruto mumbled curses and followed behind his best friend into the room. When had Sasuke adopted Naruto much less his sister, he would die of shock if anything else happened. He had to admit to him self that he entertained the idea of using a releasing jutsu and had the seals formed when Sakura choose that moment to return from where ever it was that she had been called away to.

"You have somewhere to be I believe." Her tone was glacial and again he was in the dark as to why.

Sakura very rarely used physiological tactics being as she was a genjutsu type and he wouldn't put it past her to have tried to use one on him today but this was the most bizarre genjutsu he had ever been privy to if that was the case. If anything her arch tone served to alleviate the worry that was nagging him forcing him to focus on her anger towards him.

"I'm not so well informed as you think, Sakura-chan. So could you please tell me Why you are upset?" he tried to smile disarmingly at her and all he got was one pink arched brow and a ticking vein.

"You are almost, and I stress Almost, as dense as Naruto when it comes to a women!" She huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts, a habit she had picked up from Tsunade when she was particularly vexed.

"Are you honestly telling me you don't know?" She regarded him with narrowed eyes judging him with her own opinion, giving a final huff she rolled her green eyes heaven ward. "It can't be helped all though I never thought I would see the day I would have to explain Anything to Kakashi-sensei much less anything about women."

"Sakura I know you might be enjoying this a little to much," the pinkette held up a hand stopping him then motioned him out the door. Once out side the room she wheeled around jabbing a finger in his chest, he could have stopped the sharp poke but realized valor was the better part of discretion and allowed it.

"Sensei when was the last time you told Arashia-nee that you where happy about the baby?" He stared blankly at her.

"Oh for Kami's sake, have you Ever told her Anything about the baby?" Silver white hair shook making Sakura slap a hand over her eyes and shake her own head.

"Your hopeless." She mumbled before speaking up, "Do you want to be a part of this child's life?" The question was phrased forcefully leaving him in no doubt making him nod affirmatively.

"Are you excited about the baby being yours?" again he answered in the affirmative.

"THEN FOR KAMI'S SAKE TELL HER THAT!!!" Sakura stomped away and the hushed murmuring around him picked up volume.

Ok so now he really was convinced he was as dense, if not more so than the hyper Rokudaime.

HERESWHEREITGETSINTERESTINGWHOISTHEGODAIMETAKINGABOUTWHATWILLHAPPEN!?

Why is that when things go wrong they go horribly wrong not just a little, nooo, fate never gives the truly deserving a break, and when you do its the kind that hammers you into the ground without remorse and eats away at your soul making you regret every decision right or wrong, or puts you in the hospital for an extended visit.

At this very moment one of the most prominent decision makers of the Leaf was facing just such an occurrence. It wasn't rare for Tsunade to face such a quandary dealing with her subordinates but being sober while having to make these choices was and the person being discussed would call for a Large bottle of Hot sake. It was a true shame that for once she had to be sharper then sharp so as not to lose this very important battle.

Brown eyes narrowed venomously on Danzou as the tattered ex-Roots Leader smirked at her from his seat on her round sofa, she would have to burn it now. Barely controlling a sneer the Leader of the largest most powerful village of ninja swallowed her pride and folded her long fingers delicately on top of her desk in the most none threatening way she could.

"And what would you like me to do about this?" the blonde woman felt the bile rise in her throat.

"We are pleased you can see reason Tsunade-hime." Tsunade watched as the elder woman's gray hair bun bobbed, it was at that moment the most fascinating thing she had every seen and helped to distracted her from the need the break her desk or the increasing hollow feeling under tongue that always proceeded the need to vomit. The old woman prattled on for several more seconds about how this was the best choice for the safety of the village.

"Then you agree?" it would have been so much more embarrassing if she had snapped her fingers in the Hokage's face but Tsunade hadn't needed that kind of promoting since her days as Sarutobi-sensei's student. She blinked slowing now it was her turn to rebut and boy would she.

BACKTOBABYMAKES3

"Alright Arashia-san when I tell you to push you need to push." Sweat plastering her bangs to forehead, Arashia glared, she could remember torture that had been less painful than childbirth. She felt more then heard the chuckle coming from the pinkette and the glare she shot at the younger woman should have killed her if not for the fact that Sakura was immune after years of exposure to Sasuke.

Shrugging her shoulders and not really paying to much attention to the fury radiating off the other woman Sakura called her encouragement to push and tried desperately not to laugh as Kakashi turned an interesting shade of green. It was a rare sight to have the famous copy nin squeamish she only wished she could record the moment but Arashia had been more than adamant about taping of any kind. She wondered briefly where Tsunade could have gone or what could possibly be holding the Hokage up. The blonde should have been there by now to at least supervise this occasion, it was enough to make her nervous. Tsunade had only stuck around long enough to reassure Naruto and Kakashi before being called away. It wasn't that she didn't think she could deliver the baby safely, as a matter of fact she had already managed to do just that with several non-shinobi personal and one or two in the field both cases had been decidedly dangerous scenario's that where entirely unavoidable and would have killed the mother. Focusing back on Arashia she tried not to laugh out loud as silver hair spiked with sweat and what she assumed to be a little blood was bowed over their joined hands.

"It Hurts!" she growled. Sakura had the impression the jounin would be lucky if he could use his hand after this.

"Alright almost…" Sakura trailed off, in all the times they had monitored and checked Arashia's progress first to confirm the father as well as to make sure the baby was doing alright she never sensed or heard another heart beat much less chakra signature. Now she was staring at two left feet.

"What the hell?!" she breathed sharply, two things happened Kakashi's head shot up and pierced her with an intensity that frightened and Naruto burst into the room as Arashia's chakra spiked. The pinkette had seen a lot since becoming a ninja but what followed would give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

"What's wrong?" Arashia demanded only to gasp for air her face turning white as a sheet, her hands didn't move but Sakura felt the surge from the Kyuubi's chakra. The red surrounded the three of them immediately leaving small little burn blisters, Sakura's light green healing chakra was shoved back at her she barely had time to control the flow and redirect it. Naruto stumbled sweat pouring off his body in sheets , the only thing stopping him from hitting the floor was the precarious hold Sasuke had on him. The Raven shifted his grip hiking his brother higher up to throw the others arm around his shoulder.

AN

BWAHHHHHHHHH

Cliffy!!

I know I suck and I really don't have a very good defense for the long delay. But I didn't do this on purpose I just had some trouble making progress but here you go I hope to have another chapter up in short order so hang tight I am working on it. Thanks to all who have read and are reading my other stories along with this one.JA!


	11. Birthday

Naruto sagged heavily onto Sasuke, with the Raven taking most of his weight the teen sank into his subconscious faster than a kunai striking a target. When he hit the bottom he stumbled, once again he found himself standing in front of one of the last places he wanted to be. The familiar water was still there and the drip coming from long rusted pipes filled the silence of the Kyuubi's living prison, Though their powers where irrevocably fused their minds had not nor would they, it wasn't even possibly. The Kyuubi was a demon after all and demons though they could understand and empathize with humans and all manner of creature, where just that demons and Kyuubi was one of the oldest.

Black rimmed red eyes, regarded the whelp that was its prison and again it cursed the bastard who had brought this misfortune. Snorting thought the bars the fox watched as blonde locks flew back revealing the boys slightly altered appearance, if the Nine tails had any opinion on its' vessels outward appearance it kept it to itself.

"**What do you need now boy… is it power?, you have that…"** the demon smiled more a curling of lips revealing sharp fangs and a trail of salvia dribbling to the floor,

"**Who do you want to Kill?" **

Naruto shivered and glared, the Kyuubi always asked him that every time he ever found himself waking up in this dank hole it was always the first question or demand, "who did he want to kill?" If things weren't so dire he would have joked that the demon was bipolar and living in his own spit pool. The thought made his lip curl in disgust as he realized belatedly that he was standing in it as well,

'No it's not spit its…drippy water!' self-denial is a beautiful thing.

The demon huffed at its host, it was never hard to guess what the boy was thinking and this time was no different. Naruto lifted his chin high in the air meeting the demons steady gaze, this wasn't the first time he was put in danger because of the creature but this was the first that it had played an active role.

"Stop it." The blondes' tone was flat and hard. His only answer was a puff of hot moist air making his clothes flutter.

"If you don't…" he left the threat dangling, they both knew what he was referring to.

The Nine tails narrowed its eyes, claws scraped along the flooring like nails on a chalkboard.

"**Fine, but…"**the beast paused, it would have to frame this just so. **" I will need something in return."**

The Kyuubi twitched, it's own ego damaged, being reduced to bargaining with a mortal, a human no less didn't sit well.

Naruto studied the seal on the gate, adjusting to the immense chakra from the Kyuubi was still something he was getting used to so the only thing actually being held in the cage was the Kyuubi's personality or essence in a manner of speaking, to be more precise the Yang of its personality and though they had merged if the creatures yang was loose it wouldn't hesitate to take over and destroy everything.

No matter how you looked at it, its attitude was sour and who could blame it really. Any creature would resent being locked away not allowed to roam freely and at his own choosing.

The blonde sighed, it was far more dangerous to feel any kind of sympathy, he had a hard enough time what with address the beast as male, and he had no doubt the Kyuubi would not appreciate being named like a common pet. Although when he gave it serious thought the Kyuubi could be viewed like one of Kakashi's nin dogs and for a split second he entertained the idea of making a bushin for the creature to use but quickly shoved the errant thought away. It made him snicker, if the Kyuubi no Yokko guessed that his host thought of him as a dog it would most likely have an epileptic fit.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest in an imitation of being in deep thought before he spoke.

"What?"

BACKINTHEREALWORLDLESSTIMEHASPASSEDTHENYOUTHINK.

Sakura felt a small jolt like electricity run though her body starting from her fingers all the way down to her toes to dissipate into the floor, behind her she heard Sasuke or Naruto clear his throat and all at once the ominous red chakra flickered gave one last strong shiver before with drawling with a resounding pop.

Sakura sat back on her heels and stared, Kakashi was standing on Arashia's right the woman cradled in his arms protectively her skin was flushed all over and Kakashi didn't look much better. The visible portion of his face was pale as a sheet under the burns the only thing that had saved him from getting worse, since he was the closest to Arashia when the Kyuubi's chakra appeared, was his long sleeve reinforced jounin uniform. His hair was shorter and singed and his hiet-ate had come loose and was lying on the floor next to the bed. Face flushed from the heat and sudden expose the scar running though the left side of his face stood out in dark contrast to the rest.

Arashia was a pale bundle in Kakashi's arms, her chest rose and fell slowly but she Was breathing. Sakura didn't have the luxury of waiting to find out what had just happened she had two babies to delivery and if she wasted too much time on the incidental's all three of them would die. She rocked back up to her feet and began with Kakashi.

"Sit behind her and hold her up." The order was followed with out hesitation as the pinkette lay on hand on the unconscious blonde she explained what she needed each of them to do.

"Sasuke grab a towel from the cabinet behind you, Naruto you do the same. I need you both to help me catch the babies." For once Naruto didn't ask a million questions both teens jumped to obey, it was times like these that made Sakura glad they had been made a team.

When they were both standing beside her once again she explained her plan it was simple really but the strain on her chakra alone would be taxing.

"The babies aren't facing the way they need to in order to come out normally, in that way it makes a C-section a lot simpler, but the problem lies in if the cord is wrapped around either of their necks." While she spoke she began to make the incision just below Arashia's bellybutton.

ANANANANANAANANANANANANANANANANAANANANAN

I decided to put this one out because I wanted a chapter out before the end of this month and the way it was shaping up it looked like I would be adding a lot more so….yeah here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Ja Na!


	12. Moving Mountains takes time

Working under pressure is a funny thing it's affect is different for each person, some run away with their tail tucked, others ignore it all together and yet others still face it head on and stubbornly refuse to back down. Haruno Sakura could be described as a mix of the later two. Some forms of pressure she ignored, cataloguing it neatly into a box that could be stuffed in a back room to gather dust, for the most part forgotten. As for the rest she took head on, nothing like Naruto though.

That baka, she reasoned correctly, would run helter skelter into the thick of it without first knowing the situation. She had seen his recklessness first hand on more than one mission and exceedingly in their youth. It came as something of a surprise however, that the ominous red chakra that always proceeded the Kyuubi's attempts was so summarily squashed. It didn't sit well and she was certain something was brewing in the creatures awareness for Naruto to get such a swift response, and she had no doubt it was the Rokudaime whom had initiated it.

She didn't dwell long on it because the first child was about to take its first breath of air, hopefully. Gather her chakra around the wound and child she motioned Sasuke closer.

"Be ready." She ordered.

She had explained how she wanted everything to go, with Arashia unconscious and Kakashi supporting her as well as maintaining that state it would be easier on both mother and child; wishing she could have had more medically trained hands to help, the pinkette was more then positive with that surge of Kyuubi chakra no one would venture to them, not even seasoned medic's, unless they where ANBU or ROOT members. It complicated matters even more that Naruto had been acting territorially around not just his sister but Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as well as to some extent Konahamaru and Tsunade.

The woman groaned inwardly, things just never went according to plan when Naruto was involved and that seemed to be holding true for his sister as well.

Taking a moment to re-evaluate their current situation, Sakura applied slightly more pressure to her chakra to cut the last layer all the while numbing the nerves in and around the area, content with the current pace the Kunichi focused on the first child.

She barely had time to register that it was a girl before Sasuke scooped the child up per her directions and was cleaning it off. Sakura had already turned back to the next baby, he wasn't so lucky. The cord had wrapped around the child's neck and its little face was pinched as he struggled to cry. Sakura for the first time felt the child's chakra signature separate from his siblings, his heart rate was slowing. Reaching in gently while maintaining the wound she had created, Sakura unwrapped the cord from around the baby's neck and pulled him out passing him to Naruto; with a reassuring smile she turned her attention back to Arashia. Out the corner of her eye she noticed he was rubbing the baby down with Sasuke giving silent directions she was pleased to hear the twins cry, it allowed her to divert her full attention on closing. Meeting the silver haired Jounin's worried gaze for a brief moment before finishing the last seal she nodded in weary satisfaction. Both twins where crying boisterously from their treatment and Sakura was feeling that edge of exhaustion she had been fighting, creeping up on her but she still had to check the babies before she gave into it.

Her teammates seemed to know what she wanted because they where both their beside her waiting patiently for her to check them. She smiled up at both men, their shared expression was amazing to put it lightly. Naruto's happiness was to be expected he had been waiting the longest for a family and in a few short years he had managed to acquire not only a sister but now a niece and nephew.

She was more struck by Sasuke's appearance, the ex-Avenger looked on the verge of tears he was gazing so intently at the little girl in his arms it could have been mistaken as glaring.

For the last couple of years since the mans return she had become more appt at reading his facial expressions much like Naruto and right now he was showing such a beautiful one that she wanted to cry. Sasuke never shared more of himself then was absolutely necessary, which made the look on his face that much more powerful. She noted also that Naruto had seen the raven's look, the smile he displayed grew even tenderer.

"Well it looks like you have things well in hand Sakura." Tsunade was there smiling over Sakura's shoulder as she looked down at the little girl in Sasuke's arms.

"Shishou!" the pinkette inclined her head wearily to her mentor.

"I don't think I need to remind you about the mother." Something in the way the Hokage spoke sat warning bells off in Sakura's head, apparently Sasuke felt it too because he looked up sharply at the two.

" She might need a little more attention."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, the Godaime had yet to speak to Naruto neither had she spoken Arashia's name. Something wasn't right and it obviously involved Arashia. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she waited with baited breath, but the older blonde didn't continue and the lump she had been unconscious of suddenly became unbearable closing off her throat and crushing her heart. Sakura coughed trying to dislodge it but nothing seemed to work and short of gagging there was nothing she could do but watch and check the twins. Life seemed to have its claws out and ready for the pair and the pinkette couldn't think of anything more unfair.

'They both deserved some happiness what could have possibly happened?' She wondered.

Sasuke was inching slowing in front of both Blonde's and he had turned his body slightly so that even the baby in his arms was blocked. While he had moved to block them from view, Sakura was amazed that he was able to mask the killing intent that was practically rolling off of him in waves or that Naruto had missed it. Even She found herself on guard in front of the small family.

"Make sure you have everything taken care of." The Godamine offered a pained smile to the group in general before departing the room with a soft click without meeting anyone's eyes.

Once outside the room and a good ways down the hall Tsunade pressed her shoulder into the wall and wanted to scream her frustration to the heavens. That damn man what was he thinking.

"My cup runth over." She hissed out loud startling Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama." A glacial stare was all she got in reply, Shizune knew exactly why she was the recipient of said glare. Tears gathered in her eyes, it seemed she had done irreparable damage from all those years ago running to the counsel about Naruto. It was still taking its toll and the trust that the leader of the one of the most powerful ninja villages was gone no longer holding her in confidence. Swallowing hard on the lump in her throat she bowed deeply before walking away.

Tsuande closed her eyes and both thin blonde brows drew together slightly, she hadn't meant to take it out on Shizune but it seemed her ill will towards that bastard was getting the better of her. If only Jiraria had taken this post…she gave an exasperated huff, then straightening up informed the on coming shift leader that she was going for a drink if they needed her and proceeded to stock down the hallway, in a dignified manner of course. The woman nodded her head well acquainted with the Godaime's eccentricities and went about her daily routine.

TIMESKIPTHESTORYIS3MONTHSINTHEFUTUREANDITSHOULDREALLYMOVENOWANDITHINKITWILLONLYCONTINUETOGETINTERESTINGHEHE!

Blonde spikes waved in the breeze and into clouded blue eyes as he stood on top of the Fourth's stone head monument with his niece and nephew in their stroller. The twins where both 3 months old today and the early summer morning visit to the Yondamine's head had become a ritual with him.

" 3 generations." Naruto smiled. " Minato, Kila."

It had taken a long time to decide on their names and Arashia had insisted on all of their input since her idea on the twin's names had been rejected. Kakashi had flatly refused to have his son named after himself, said it would only confuse people to which Naruto had argued that No one could confuse a grown man and a baby…well except maybe Gai-sensei, the only concision he made, since it was Sasuke who made the suggestion, was that Minato's middle name be Obito. That had been a slightly strained agreement making all present at that time emotional stressed.

" Hatake Obito Minato." Naruto leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the little boy's forehead,

"Hatake Kushina Kila." He breathed a gentle kiss on her forehead as well, such precious little burdens that touched his heart so deeply. Both children were healthy and had been blessed with loving parents that though they were still trying to find their way around one another they would do anything for them even kill as would he.

"You guys have to grow up strong so your Mom and Dad can pass the will of fire onto you as well." The blonde stared out over the tops of the village's buildings. He would be damned if he let the same thing happen to his family twice.

"You have to be here for your parents to show them that they have a family to take care. You guys are the proof that I have a family, a Nii-chan….and a Nee-chan." The Rokudamine felt his heart constrict and his eyes flashed red briefly. Both babies gurgled and cooed stretching their tiny arms and hands up to him waving them back and forth and flexing their fingers making tiny fists.

"Naruto?" The blonde coughed, looked up and grinned sheepishly at the new arrival. "What are you doing up here Dobe?" A blush raced across his arms and dusted his cheeks making his already handsome features more pronounced.

Sasuke regarded the blonde with an arched brow then rolled his eyes. He was so easy to read sometimes it was painful but then again Naruto had mastered the art of masking his own pain and this was not an exception. Sasuke admitted to him self that if he had not known the other as long as he had then he would have missed the small signs that spoke tellingly.

The grin he wore at the moment was content but there was a subtle twitch to the corners of his mouth and a dulling in those sky blue eyes that others missed that only Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi could ever read on the teen. Sasuke felt pride at that, though he would die first before he Ever let Naruto or anyone know and he suspected strongly that their lazy ex-sensei already did. It was something he held dear because Arashia, all though now she was family, didn't know them and couldn't read the blonde like them; couldn't see the signs of the young man's worry or fear, and the thing Naruto feared the most was losing this tenuous group of people he called family.

"Nothing teme, just enjoying the morning with Minato and Kila." He grinned down at the twins and the grin morphed into a sweet true smile.

"Oi I thought you had a mission to Wave?" The raven shrugged his shoulders distractedly.

"It was delayed, the client's moved to Rice country." He left the topic dangling in the air. Naruto had little patience when it came to details and this time was no different, he raked his right hand through his hair tapping his hiet-iate.

" So are you going to apply for ANBU?" Sasuke blinked, no one was supposed to know about that; especially not Naruto. He would have to kill a certain Hokage for her drunken ramblings.

"Don't get you panties in a wade, Tsunade-obachan didn't tell me I found out on my own."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Aho-o." Kila was reaching up for his hand.

Sasuke leaned to his right letting his fingers brush the tips of Kila's tiny fingers making her giggle and grasp his finger. This little girl was his weakness and he was more then happy for it; after all he had held her first when she was born, he was her first point of contact. He felt a smile tugging at his lips and his cheeks dusted pink when she held fast to his finger.

"She'll be a strong Kunichi." Naruto commented.

He was giving them all that protective 'I would die for you' look. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, it was one thing to let a baby embarrass him it was an entirely different thing when it was his best friend wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively. Sasuke felt the need to Katon the blonde but repressed the desire as Kila sniffled and whimpered . Picking her up gently from the stroller he bounced her, softly patting her back and watched the rising sun, while he addressed Naruto.

Naruto had focused back on Minato and was attemping to make the baby laugh with goofy faces and noises.

"It was suggested to me by the Hokage that ANBU might be an avenue I should pursue." The blonde looked up from wiggling his fingers in front of Minato's giggling face then back at the baby speaking like a child to both.

"Uncle Saswake would make a gwweat ANBU wouldn't he Minna-chan."

"You really shouldn't call him that." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Ahh come on teme you call Kila, Ki-chan." The blonde snickered evilly as Sasuke flushed then groaned when Sasuke hit him on top of his head.

"Itta, Don't hit me in front of the kids they'll get the wrong idea." The blonde rubbed the top of his head and Sasuke snorted when Minato laughed. The blonde straightened up from his crouch ruffling the fine white blonde hair on top of Minato's head.

"Is that what you really want to do?" Sasuke contemplated the question, did he want to take up the post that Tsunade had suggested? Not really, he had no desire to be the Head of the ANBU much less ROOTS but as the woman had put it, he would be in a better position to support Naruto not only from the shadow's but as his personal guard. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that he would take that position weather or not he ever married. He just needed to know how the blonde truly felt about his taking over that position.

He wanted to laugh at himself for worrying about it and that was exactly what he was doing, worring whether or not the Dobe would be hurt by his decision. It was ironic, 4 years ago he was more worried about Killing Itachi and his concern for his former teammates was almost nil and now…now he worried about what this step would mean in their respective relationships. He sighed, things couldn't have been more complicated then they were already.

Kila choose that moment to do her imitation of a geyser and spewed white liquid down the Uchiha's back. Sasuke blinked crossing his eyes, over the years he had had many things fluid spilt, thrown or dumped on him not all of them had been pleasant smelling in the least but this was the first time a baby had seen fit to bestow this particular 'gift' on his person.

Grimacing he struggled not to choke Naruto as the other teen howled with laughter, and attempted to clean Kila up as she giggled merrily and tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Naruto." The blonde clutched his stomach, bent over the stroller and Minato cackling madly.

No reply.

"Naruto!" this time the Uchiha's voice was sharper, the glare directed at the other should have been an indication his patience was reaching its end.

" 'Oh he is soooo going to get it.'"

With a well rehearsed side step Sasuke planted a firm punch to the back of said blondes head and smiled in satisfaction as the other tumbled over rather ungracefully. Naruto's eyes widened comically as he stood up to glare from the other side of the stroller.

" TEME!" he shouted.

Sasuke only regarded the other with an arched black brow and a twitch to his lips. It was always satisfying to see Naruto's outraged face when he perceived he was wronged. Sasuke turned on his heel with Kila bouncing and laughing in his arms, she watched Naruto with wide eyed innocence as he glared after them.

Sasuke was already out of sight when Naruto straightened up and cut his eyes to his left and up, the young ninja in the tree flushed, stuttering and alarmed to have been found out so easily, he dropped to the ground and toke a knee in front of the blonde bowing his head.

"Rokudiame-sama."

Naruto waited for the other to speak while tucking Minato into the travel pouch Arashia insisted he carry. When the young man had yet to speak Naruto's eyebrow twitched with impatience, he knew only one person who thought it clever to send an ROOT's member to fetch him. Tsunade didn't know the half of what he had to deal with; she still assumed that he had no idea what the counsel was plotting behind her back or the fact that Arashia was a target for their ire.

He didn't want to scare the young man unnecessarily but this hesitance of his was wearing on his last nerve. I mean come on what did Shikamaru think was so amusing about sending a rookie chunnin to get him.

"N-Nara-sensei," the younger man cleared his thought quickly before continuing, "requests your presence at the Tower." A lock of platinum blonde hair, the tips black, fell out of his head cover to the side of his face. Naruto watched him as he trembled; he obviously wanted to push the wayward piece back into place but was too nervous to do so. Something darkly feral and scarily similar to the Kyuubi's sense's found satisfaction in the unnerved boy. It wasn't until Minato whimpered tears gathering in his mismatched green and blue eyes did Naruto realize he had been oozing an intimidating aura. Once he did, however, he roped it in so to speak damping down on the feral desire to dominate and own.

" 'Damn Kyuubi.'" The blonde swore in his mind and heard the cackle of his guest far in the back of his mind.

Once he had controlled his aura again, Minato yawned widely and snuggled closer to his uncle falling asleep and the young ninja visibly breathed a sigh of relief, his limbs trembled still and Naruto was impressed that the boy hadn't buckled under the pressure, he would have to find out the others name and take care of that later but for the time begin he had other things occupying his thoughts.

"Tell him I will meet him in the usual place later." Naruto turned to gather the stroller but was stopped by the boy again.

"Um…Nara-sama said you would say that and told me to tell you.." the boy blushed bright red before continuing, "that he would tell Haruno-san that you had been spying on her in the hot springs…again."

The boy was bright red and his limbs were barely holding him up at this point. Naruto paled crossed his eyes, swore loudly then popped out of existence leaving a relieved but shaking chunnin in his wake.

SHIFTINPOINTOFVIEW

Sasuke watched from the relative safety of a nearby tree, a lot could be said about his own abilities but more could be given credit to the fact that the raven had years of experience under his belt add to that he was holding a squirming thoroughly delighted 3month old and one could say Sasuke was kami-sama himself but the man preferred not to as it only brought trouble. Did Naruto honestly think he hadn't noticed the young man earlier, it was partly the reason he had left with Kila tucked into his arms. The nin had obviously wanted to talk to the blonde and far be it from Sasuke to deny him, he was also highly curious as to what could have sent a ROOT's chunnin after them. He could read lips fairly well but with the way the Dobe was facing he couldn't tell for certain what they were discussing. It was an exercise in futility to try, and getting closer was out of the question so he had to settle for waiting.

From that distance reading Naruto's body language as well as the other ninja proved interesting, what caught his attention the most was the aura that was sliding off the blonde. Naruto had been acting strange as of late and this was one of the times that it was more obvious. Sasuke rocked gently back and forth trying to sooth Kila who was whimpering; not yet crying but close enough that Sasuke worried she would give them away, he noted at the same time that Minato was whimpering as well. Sasuke watched as Naruto jerked back as if coming out of a trance the intense pressure Sasuke had been subconsciously blocking eased away and both twins settled down at the same time.

Naruto disappeared from below only to pop next to the raven. Sasuke blinked rapidly, how could Naruto have known where they were, said blonde laughed shortly handing Minato to him at the same time leaning in enough that he could whisper in the ravens ear.

"Please keep that to your self."

Sasuke regarded the Rokudaime from the corner of his eye before speaking.

"Is that an order Rokudaime-sama?" Naruto choked on his spit before disappearing again with a huffed,

"Asshole." Directed at the Raven.

Sasuke snorted, leave it to Naruto to bit off more then he could chew, it looked like he Would be taking that post after all.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

I am so sorry for the delay so I am releasing this really long chapter or so I hope it is to make up for almost two months or more I don't remember of nothingness. Let me know how it is. I kinda like it but I might still revise it due to one thing or another needing to be twicked. GOMEN!!


	13. It all makes sense!

A wall of rock and limestone rose sharply on either side of a crystal clear river that was deceptively deep; the large carp at the bottom swimming against the current changed its course into an underwater crevasse. From somewhere to the right a stone broke loss and tumbled down the sheer wall and into the water below startling the other fish making them scatter. It lay in wait in its crevasse close to the surface of the water, whatever good fortune had forced its prey out it didn't know but this was the perfect chance. Its rudder like tail stirred the water now disquieted by the ripple from the stone and confusing the smaller fish, it moved forward slowly preparing to strike the closest one that had ventured its way thinking the crevasse a safe place.

1,2….

Neither creature stood a chance; just as the carp swallowed the other fish; it too was snatched up by the Hawk that it had not seen over-head. The hawk rose gracefully into the air on a draft of warm air soaring into the light of the sun temporally blinding the eyes that tracked her. With a piercing cry of victory she dropped, rapidly to the black clad figure below, wings heaving with the effort to remain in the air those few precious moments so she could drop her prize at her masters feet then assume her perch on his shoulder. The man reached up to rub the birds' feathery chest, almost as an after thought he tossed the plump mouse in his other hand into the air. The shove the great bird gave and the cry that followed before clamping onto the morsel was enough to send a shiver down anyone else's spine but Itachi was a predator by nature and the squeal of terror before the rodent was carried away to be a meal gave birth to the smile on his face now.

"You've out done yourself Kitahara."

The hawk glanced up from her meal, blood dripping off the end of her curved beak. Those sharp yellow eyes glared briefly at him a warning and an invitation, she was one of the few creatures the nuk-nin employed that was not a nin-animal and therefore had no contract. He could use her with impunity and her loyalty was purely gained in dominance.

In other words she was a wild animal that chose to be with him because it benefited her and nothing more. He didn't have to fear her being caught and information taken or being called away suddenly by another invocation.

At that precise moment she screamed again and hurled herself into the air making Itachi's companion flinch in surprise.

"You should get a more reliable bird Itachi-san."

Blue lips peeled back from sharp teeth in a grimace. Kisima never did well in the heat and being this close to the village Itachi deserted was playing with fire, if you'll excuse the expression.

He didn't like being this close to the place at all, it gave him the creeps; not because he was particularly frightened of the powerful Nin that lived and worked there…no…it was more….Maito Gai.

The leotard green spandex-wearing…nightmare…haunted him. I mean really, grown men should not wear body suits and what was up with not remembering someone that had almost killed him on more than one occasion!?

"Hn."

It was all the reply he would get from the oldest Uchiha and things standing the way they currently were would only further irritate him if he tried to get more out of the man. Trying to shrug off the indifference Itachi displayed he swung the huge sword burying the tip in the ground and leaned heavily on it.

He felt a sense of dread as he watched the oldest Uchiha; he admired the others drive and cruelty at times because he believed he knew where it stemmed from. Kisamia could just make out the side of Itachi's profile, the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth suggesting deep thought.

"Some things do not die…"

* * *

IAMJUMPINGFROMONEPOINTTOANOTHERANDIHOPETHATITISGOOD

* * *

Arashia shoved her hair back from her eyes in frustration, for more than an hour Sakura and she had been practicing tai-jutsu and during that hour the pinkette had mercilessly pushed her to her limit forcing her to gasp and stretch muscles long out of use. Currently Sakura was leaning her back against a pillar in the academies open floor practice range. It was the only place that was air-conditioned and that could stand up to more powerful nin-jutsu without demolishing more of the surrounding landscape. It helped that they had arrived early in the morning before classes began keep eager young hopefuls down significantly.

She wanted to scream at one point when without any effort at all Sakura danced around to her back in a graceful over head flip while looking Arashia in the eye as she went over her head and landed behind her locking the blondes arms behind her back and pining her to the floor.

"3 months." The blonde fumed banging her forehead against the ground. Sakura perched on her back and snort-laughed before getting up.

" ' This is more fun then messing with Naruto.'" Inner Sakura cackled merrily dancing around in her head.

Arashia wanted to growl out her frustration and she wasn't entirely certain that it was her feelings or the Kyuubi's instincts wreaking havoc with her emotions again. She hadn't told any of them that she could talk to the Nine tails as clearly as if they were face to face and she had to admit that it was a little daunting to think that her Otuoto had been dealing with this kind of intrusion all his life.

" ' Wait,'" she corrected her self, " ' he wasn't aware of the creature until he was 12…still.'" Gritting her teeth she pushed up from the ground wiping the sweat from her forehead and took her stance only to have Sakura shake her head.

"I think that's good enough for now…lets take a break." The pinkette smiled gently to take the sting out of her tone.

Arashi had to admit that she was more than happy to take that break but she wouldn't give up without a token resistance.

"I'm not tired…we can keep going!"

Sakura regarded the other with a good deal of skepticism, she had sounded just like Naruto that in that moment the kunichi felt a wave of nostalgia. It had been such a long time since she had felt that overwhelming sense of having stepped back in time.

She couldn't help wondering what Arashia had been like as a young girl. Did she have all the same insecurities as she herself had? Was her one sided love as brutally crushed as Sakura's had so often or had Kakashi-sensei been gentler about it? She highly doubted that. If he was anything then like he was now than he had to have been even more annoying.

As she reflected on that Sakura had to admit to herself that she didn't really know all that much about their long time sensei turned leader. He was an enigma that was surprisingly reliable at times and elusive at others. Oh sure they knew some things about the silver haired Jounin, like he was chronically late to any and all meetings, he was the Yondaime's student and had been team mates with Uchiha Obito years ago along with witnessing that very same persons death which he took as his own cross to bear; blaming himself while gaining the ability to use the Mangeko Sharingan. Sakura knew that tiny piece of DNA bothered him more than anything else, she felt sympathy for that but not having a deep understanding of the whole matter left her as well as Sasuke and Naruto in the dark.

That, among other things, worried her but right now the person who stood in front of her was someone who had known Kakashi when he was younger, who had lived with the Yondiame. She could answer the many questions Naruto might have about his parents, insight into what it was like to walk in that famous man's shadow. No matter how much she grew as an adult and shinobi she still retained her curiosity about the unknown when the answers were so close.

Sakura sat down on the ground cross-legged and let her hands fall gently, palms cupping her knees. It was a simple meditation pose that Tsunade-shishou had told her to employ with Arashia as the woman healed; she was worried about how slowly her recovery was coming. It had been over 3 months since the twins where born and though Arashia's chakra levels were back to her old level her stamina was lacking as well as her coordination. It was enough of a difference in her abilities that even Naruto, normally oblivious to most things, had commented on it.

Sakura debated quietly about how hard to press her for information on that matter, she knew the other was tired from the workout physically as well as mentally. Could she pry it out of her bit by bit with sedulity or should she go with the blunt direct way that both blondes seemed to favor. Her eyebrows had knitted together as she debated all unawares so the relaxation she had been going for was out the window so to speak.

Arashia had been watching her this entire time and having her own internal debate of a less serious nature. After all the same blood that flowed in Naruto's veins did in her and playing pranks seemed to be a family trait it was just deciding what would be the next best and most amusing thing to do.

Inching closer to the Pinkette wasn't as difficult as she first thought it would be, the only difficulty she faced was trying not to giggle. It was like putting a stopper on a shaken bottle of soda and waiting to see who opened it, she practically fizzed with excitement.

Making as little sound as possible she moved until their noses were almost touching and still Sakura hadn't given any indication that she had sensed her. Matching her breathing to Sakura's she leaned in closer, opting for a basic attack plan that if it worked….

Sakura's pink brows were still knitted together in concentration; she had long ago noted Arashia's silence and disregarded the notion that the blonde was plotting anything; after all she was an adult as well as Na…

ru..

to's…

Her eyes snapped open to be met with dancing light blue. She made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and threw herself away with as much dignity and grace as she could. Which meant she flipped end over end in her hast and the strangled grasp turned to a growl when she finally righted herself and could see Arashia rolling on the ground laughing at her.

"Uzumaki!" Sakura stressed the last syllable and was rewarded with the blonde launching to her feet and taking off at a dead run.

The requisite 'Hai Sakura-chan?' forgotten in her hasty escape, she didn't make it very far before running into the other blonde troublemaker whom she quickly snagged to drag him into her mad dash escaping from the fuming pinkette.

Sakura wondered why her life seemed filled with troublesome people.

She rolled her eyes heaven ward, groaning, "'Of all people.'"

* * *

ANDAGAINWIHTTHERANDOMSTORYCHANGEORJUMPSOTOSPEAKANDIHOPETHATTHISMAKESALLHAPPYIWILLTRYNOTTOSUCKTOOMUCHASIWRITETHIS

* * *

This and that always seemed to sprout out of nowhere when you are in a hurry. Naruto shoved his fingers through his hair and fought the powerful urge to scream; for the last 2 hours he had been trying desperately to clean his appointment roster so he could meet with Sakura-chan but Genma refused to allow him any leeway and Shizune wasn't any more helpful. After literally having Arashia run into him this morning getting away from Sakura, his teammate had informed him that she wished to speak with him regard self same sibling and if he didn't get away before the afternoon slipped away…

The blonde had visions of Sakura coming to get him and it wouldn't be the sweet; " 'Oh Naruto you are soooo busy, I am sooo proud of you…. I can't believe I didn't realize it before but…lets get married and have lots and lots of babies.'

He rested his head in his hands and allowed the daydream to take over. He could almost picture her pink hair sweeping gently over her eyes and around her shoulders, it would be soft and smell like jasmine he was sure. She would smile down at him all the while massaging his shoulders and neck and ….

"GAHHHHH! SA…Ku…ra…c,..ch..aaaa…n."

The daydream abruptly came to an end as said female wrapped her fingers around his neck and proceeded to choke the life out of him, in a morbid play on words, she did use the same ones he had imaged previously only with more venom and less affection. All the while he could hear the parasite laughing.

"Oh Naruto!" she punctuated each syllable with a rough shake,

"You're sooooo Busy!"

He could feel his consciousness' slipping away as the edges of his vision blackened and Sakura continued to shake him.

"I can't Believe I didn't realize it before…" He immediately snapped awake again everything around him gained a clarity it had previously lacked and he focused every bit of his being on her next words…she couldn't possibly…

"You're worse now then you where before!"

He was released and punched in the head not near as hard as what would normally have sent him flying across a room but enough to make an impression.

"Itaaaaa, Sakura-chaaaaan?" He put just the right wounded inflection to his voice but the tears in his eyes where real, loss of circulation to the brain will do that to a person.

The Kunichi dropped into the comfortable chair in front of his desk crossing her legs and huffed at him. Her hands where folded neatly in her lap and she waited while he regained his composure. Sakura watched with the clinical eyes of a seasoned medic as the lines on his neck faded rapidly. She knew already that Naruto would heal, it was one major reason she and Sasuke where always rougher on him when training.

Pausing she wondered at her own lack of concern for him, he always healed so much quicker than the average nin. Even Kakashi didn't heal as fast. What had they been doing all these years abusing that fact, taking for granted he would always bounce back from any and all attacks only slightly the worse for wear.

" ' We'll address that later.'" She told herself and arched a pink brow at the teen. He was still rubbing the top of his head a tear trail running down one cheek. Sighing she stood up again to circle the desk.

"Baka. You're going to be the next leader of this village and you still can't manage to keep simple appointments with your friends?"

She placed a glowing hand to the back of his head and rubbed it in a circle. The tension she had felt earlier entering his office slipped away and the young mans shoulders relaxed. They had essentially grown up together and she liked to think that she knew a little more about him then most save Sasuke who, even with the years that had separated the two he still knew Naruto better then anyone. Always seeing the blonde acting like a fool and running in pill-mill pulling pranks on all and sundry had given the whole village the idea that he couldn't be a responsible Hokage; They knew different. Sasuke had pushed Naruto towards this goal since they were little, even when they meet again as enemies the first time out side of the village he had pushed Naruto making the comment,

"Shouldn't you be training to be Hokage instead of chasing after me."

She could still remember clearly the effect it had on him, he hadn't really changed per-say but his intensity and dedication, which was strong already, seemed to gain a new fire and began to reach the villagers. More people waved to the teen in a friendly manner, he was even invited into shops he had been turned away from pre-Sasuke's return.

" I couldn't get away Sakura-chan. Shinzune-neechan is a slave driver I can see why Oba-chan was always running away." Once she moved back to the chair in front of his desk he pushed back from his own with a satisfied sighed. Though he griped about the workload he enjoyed it, to finally play an active role in the villages governing made him extremely happy.

"Well?" One pink brow rose ever so slightly making him fidget in his set and turn to the window behind rubbing the back of his head .

"It's been a great day I got to assign missions to the newest gennin team's. You should have seen them Sakura-chan, they where so excited and I was excited for them as well. Do you remember what it was like when we got our first mission as team 7?" He was talking rapid fire with his back to her. She frowned, it wasn't like him to avoid a problem.

"Naruto." She called softly only to have him ignore it.

"Man Konohamaru has grown to he makes a great aid but he's still not as good as me. I think I'll get him to move up to Jounin sooner than"

"Naruto!" this time she called sharply in a tone that forced him to stop. He still didn't turn around and the hand at the back of his had tightened the knuckles turning white before dropping it and turning to face he once again a grin in place. Sakura sighed, he already knew what she wanted to talk about and avoiding it didn't make it any better or make it go away.

"She's not getting any better." The blunt statement came before she could stop herself and to Naruto's credit he didn't flinch or cringe. There was no point in sugarcoating it now not since she blurted out the worst.

"I don't know what's going on, there is nothing physically wrong with her. Hinata-san has even looked and she can't 'see' anything wrong with her chakra."

The blonde resumed his set with careful precision, Sakura waited while he did so. She wasn't sure how to go on, not with him acting this way.

"Tsunade-shishou has been working with her on deep stretching and muscle memory but…" she stopped when he held his hand up.

It wasn't a change she had ever witnessed with him….it was…Professional. He had never treated herself or Sasuke any differently since receiving his new post taking pains not to do so now…it was her first time seeing him in his Hokage roll. She blinked having only just that moment noticed he was wearing the red and white formal robes.

"Thanks Sakura-chan I look into it further."

His gaze was directed down to the desk with the multitude of papers on it and Sakura experienced an irrational urge to cry.

"Hai."

It came out haltingly and the tears where heavy in it. She stood from her chair and squinted at him he was supposed to be the only person never to make her cry and here she was with the water works on the edge of her control. She wanted to hit something; why wasn't he shouting at her about everything being alright why was he holding back didn't he know they where here for him? She swallowed hard he still hadn't looked at her and was scanning the top most paper in the stack. With as much control and dignity she could muster she turned and walked out of the room hurt and more worried now then when she first arrived. She missed the single tear that hit the paper as she left, it was the only one he allowed himself. It was better if Sasuke and Sakura had as little involvement in what was about to take place as possible.

He hated being cold to Sakura but he was forced to do so and he was already frustrated enough because there was nothing he could do about Arashia's involvement since she was the focus. He would make it up to them later, if he survived.

* * *

OMGNARUTOCOLDTOSAKURAARASHIANOTBEINGABLETOFUNCTIONWTH!

* * *

It was never enough it always just piled up. Day after, day after day after damn day. Tsundae shook her head wanting to bury the stack of requests in a hole and ignore it completely but unfortunately or fortunately depending on how she felt that day, the village was highly respected having so many powerful, loyal shinobi to call upon and with Shizune a very diligent and efficient assistant she could neither hide or destroy them without the younger woman finding out. It was hard not to do her work and hiding in a bar was out of the question seeing as how there weren't any in the village(as of yet).

Pushing back from her desk and propping her feet up on the corner she surveyed the room before her. It was warm, welcoming and well protected, it served its purpose to a T. She could find no fault in the architect's design, she hide a smirk behind inter laced fingers. She knew more about this office then even her old sensei had; having spent much of her youth playing ninja, made all its little nooks and crannies known. She glanced up to the beam that ran the length of the room from window to the double doors, in the exact center of the beam in the center of the room held a small hidden compartment.

" 'Its best to hide things in the open.'"

Scanning the room again she pictured scenes that had played themselves out all over the place. If she had been younger she would have already climbed up on chairs to root around in that little compartment for anything she had hidden there.

What had even brought that to mind. Probably the gaki who had just blown through her office like a whirlwind demanding to know why this or that wasn't taken care of; on the one hand she was proud of him for taking the incentive, on the other she was finding that when he latched onto a certain project he was annoyingly tenacious about its completion. That was definitely not something he picked up from either of his sensei or herself for that matter, it had to be genetics'. He couldn't seem to leave things alone once started and walking away from some things that couldn't be finished didn't even enter his vocabulary.

Manicured nails tapped out an indistinct rhythm on the desktop; it was becoming more and more difficulty, here she snorted derisively, to keep the counsel from acting without her knowledge on the matter of Arashia. Ironically enough the younger woman not being a ninja formally sworn to protect the village was the only thing keeping them from jailing her. As a matter of fact the charge of being a nuke nin was the only thing they could not arrest her for.

She was staring off into space when one of her many headaches popped in.

"Yo." Both feet hit the ground at the same time making Jiriyia jump involuntarily.

"Where have you been?" she demanded archly.

Waving a negligent hand in the air she motioned him forward. "Never mind, never mind." She sighed heavily before continuing.

"I need you to keep a better eye on Naruto and Arashia. I think the counsel is going to make its move and I can't stem the flow." Her right fist thumped the top of the desk making the timbers groin and Shizune listening on the other side of the wall flinch.

Jirayia cocked a brow at her quizzically, it had been a long time since she had been this frustrated and he was grateful that her ire was not directed at himself for once.

" This is getting more and more complicated and I just…just …AGH!" she slammed an impotent fist against the wall this time making a sizable dent. "I can believe Danzou taking an interest, hell I can even see why that old hag Chamistu would want to follow them, but to work together!" She kicked the right leg of the desk dislodging the careful stack of requests and dumping them on the floor.

"I already talked to Iruka and he's agreed to help but there's only so much I can ask of him since he just got a new batch of students." Her face had turned tomato red and she hissed out the last part as she dropped into her chair once again and glared out of the panoramic window.

"That gaki is going to give me ulcers!" she mumbled while flicking an imaginary dust mite of her shoulder. Jiryira waited all of 2 seconds before sweeping her a deep bow formal bow.

"You've always had awe inspiring breast's Tsunade." He jumped out the window and shot out across the rooftops before she could respond.


	14. Moving forward with hesitant feet

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to take me up on the offer."

Running a hand over the top of his head Kakashi muddled, or attempted to, his way through another meeting with the Godaime. It used to be he could count on one hand the number of times each week he had to be in this office, now it was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence one he wished he could forgo.

The powerhouse of a woman was pacing and that never boded well for anyone; each time she stopped to turn around the distance increased by a step. He had been in her office for an hour; longer then he felt was necessary, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled and a knot of dread settled in the pit of his stomach; he inched towards the closest exit.

" 'What the hell is she doing why can't she just spit it out…'"

The remainder of his thought was cut off when she wheeled around the desk and came to a halt not six inches from his nose. Wise enough not to make a crack about wrinkles combined with years of training kept him from squeaking like a church mouse, however he did lean back. The woman reeked of Sake, and not the cheap kind either,

"'Oh No.'" His rattled nerves supplied.

"Vacation!"

Blink, blink….blink.

One dark brown eye stared back into lighter chocolate ones.

"Nani?"

It was officially the weirdest conversation he had ever had. Having gone from furious pacing to one liner's landed her unequivocably in his opinion, not that it mattered…ever, in the nut house.

"Get your gear and be at the gates in 1…no make that 2 hours, it'll take that long for them."

Mumbling the last bit she made shooing gestures a huge grin plastered on her face then proceeded to stalk back behind her desk to sit down and drum the desk top into submission. Left in no doubt what she expected he turned, cautiously, toward the heavy double wood doors only to pause with his right hand on the pull. Something was bothering him and as much as he wanted to get out of there he just knew he would regret not making the effort to find out.

"Tsunade-sama?" he knew he sounded ridiculously timid but even the best would fear for their life with this woman.

She took a long time to look up at him and he realized his mistake. Too late to back out as she put the Sake bottle she had just retrieved from a draw in her desk with lethal precision, that promised more then he wanted to pay, on the desk top.

"Yes Hatake-san."

'Great.'

"Who else will be on this…vacation?" hesitating over 'vacation' he swallowed when her grin reappeared.

"Who do you think?" It was more a statement then a question, one he wished feverantly not having asked. There were only three maybe four people she could possibly be referring to…

"Now if you don't mind."

One blonde brow arched and she glanced pointedly down at the bottle sitting in front of her. Swallowing hard he bowed himself out of the room and didn't breathe easier until he was back in the restored Uchiha compound where he was greeted with a new set of issues one with white blonde hair the other slightly darker then his sister's and showing signs of turning red in the near future. Absently patting the pouch on his Jounin vest that held the scroll that had the instructions for their next mission while leaning causally against the frame of the archway, Kakashi smiled. Arashia was walking from their home towards the main garden, an arm full of crying twins and no relief in sight, he wondered idly how long it would take her to realize he was watching them while she was trying desperately to juggle both babies on opposing hips. From his distance he could barely hear the strained song she was humming, interrupted by the occasional 'shushing' sound. He wondered why she didn't just use a clone to help. It was a little amusing, he admitted to himself, watching one of Konoha's elite struggling with his twins.

" 'Mine.'"

It sent a shiver down his spine, he never thought he would ever be the type to have a family let alone, with one of his sensei's children. He chuckled, Naruto could be relieved at least to some extent. He was still hidden in the shadow of the archway watching as she balanced Kila and Minato when he noticed the brief flash of light on her cheek and the broken humming grew louder.

Her expression was desperate, looking around with such intensity. She had come to a halt half way between the main garden and their home just standing there. Again he wondered why she didn't use a clone or call out for Naruto.

What was stopping her?

Another glittering spot traveling down her cheek, sparkled before hitting the ground, galvanized him into action. She wasn't using a clone because she couldn't. He could have slammed his head against something hard; why had he waited what was he trying to see by doing that? He asked himself as he made his presence known by stepping into her line of sight and even then the faraway look on her face made him nervous. It wasn't until he had taken Minato from her and was jiggling the boy who was now giggling did she register his presence. She didn't exactly welcome him home but the vacant, dull look in her eyes caught him off guard.

"Yo." She offered a slight smile in response.

"Naruto?"

Her voice was normal but something was still off and he couldn't figure out why. The last few months had been an adjustment period for both of them. First for him, that he had a family, children and second just as important those children had come from Arashia the Yondiame's oldest. Arashia had, had to accustom herself to his constant presence. She had been reluctant of course considering that three human beings now occupied her time and space.

Kakashi looked at her, really looked at her trying to cipher what was so off. It bothered him that she was closing herself off again. He certainly didn't want to relive what had taken place almost a year ago, his heart couldn't take that.

"What's the matter?"

She blinked up at him from under blonde lashes and something dangerous flashed briefly across them, just as suddenly it was gone and she was waving a hand negligently.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She wiggled the fingers of her free hand at Minato making the little boy giggle and grasp at her fingers.

"Kila and Minato just had a bath and we thought we would all go to Uncle Sasuke's room and play with him before he leaves tomorrow."

Kakashi tipped his head to the right in acknowledgement also indicating for the blonde to lead the way. He fell into step beside her and gave her a sidelong glance recalling what Sakura had told him just the other morning.

"_I've already told Naruto and Sasuke, now I'm telling you." Pink bangs fell forward over her sea green eyes. Taking a deep breath to collect herself Sakura began. _

"_I hope I don't have to explain chakra pathways to you."He contemplated telling her that she should explain them to him again but repressed it just as quickly when he noticed the desperate hardness in her usually gentle eyes._

"_It's not as bad as it seems really…" Sakura took a deep breath. "She has chakra path ways just like anyone else. Arashia can continue to function in the village like a Normal person." Kakashis' visible eye widened and he stared in disbelief. Was Sakura trying to tell him…_

"_It's not that she doesn't want to," he was finding it increasingly hard to breath. "but…s-she can't." the pinkettes voice had trembled and a small sob wrenched its way out of her chest. Sakura had never wanted to tell anyone bad news and this was the worst, for some reason it was harder telling Kakashi then it had been Naruto. _

"_She can still fight." Sakura added defensively when Kakashi continued to stare at her. "There's nothing wrong with her physically" She trailed off when he raised his hand._

"_Does she know?" Sakura only nodded her gaze shifting to the ground._

"_Naruto?" a tear slide down her cheek as she answered. _

"_He was with her when I told her. He took it..remarkably well." The pinkette hesitated before finishing. _

"_I don't…I…she needs us-you now more than ever. It won't be easy." Kakashi smiled, patting Sakura on the top of the head. _

"_Arashia will push her limits just like Naruto." She nodded. "Guess I'll just have to keep my eye on both of them."_

"TEME!!"

He smiled again at the sudden outburst. Only one person would scream that loudly and at the last surviving Uchiha. A brilliant flash of fire rose into the air just ahead of them and Naruto's indignant squawk had Arashia giggling as they rounding the corner. Years of exposure to the two made him immune to the scene he found himself and his children walking into. Sasuke was perched on a bench book in hand glaring bay fully at the blonde who armed with kunai was edging his way closer for a better shoot at his long time friend and rival.

"I am Not your personal guinea pig, Ursatonchi." Sasuke watched the blonde irritation written all over his face.

"If you'd quite setting them on fire this wouldn't take so long!"

"Hn"

Sasuke glanced in their direction and Naruto took the momentary opening to act. Tossing several Kunai in different directions he flowed through the signs for Monkey, boar, rat, wolf, and hawk. Sasuke already had three kunai incinerated but he was too late and the last one flared with blue charka; sparked and 'poofed!' right in front of Arashia, grinning like a mad man stood another Sasuke. The clone crossed his eyes and hopped around on one leg singing an old drinking dreg that involved experimentation. Before he could make it through the second verse a Katon poofed him out of existence and Naruto pouted.

"Whadda ya do that for. It was just getting to the good part."

"Idiot."

Sasuke stalked over to Arashia and trading the book in his hand for Kila he shot Naruto a warning glare before bouncing the giggling little girl in his arms and walking over to the sand box he had specially made for the twins. Plunking her down in the center, Kila squirmed around to pout at him. She didn't like being set in the sand alone, soon however her brother joined her and they were digging around in the sand together. Every now and then she would stop, look around locating Sasuke then resumed playing.

"When did you make it back?" Kakashi asked, directing his queries' at both. Sasuke slanted his eyes in the blondes' direction before answering.

"The idiot and I returned yesterday evening." A shruiken zinged past Sasuke's right ear, he only rolled his eye and flicked the offending weapon back at Naruto who caught it with daft fingers and returned it to his holster.

"We're going to an Onsen." Naruto announced without preamble while pointing to each of them. Sasuke nodded, then turned back to Kila. The little girl had one arm posed to hurl her plastic shovel at the back of Sasuke's head but having been caught with it raised she responded by shifting the shovel to wave it at him and flashed a dazzling smile exposing her front two teeth. She was only slightly more ahead of her brother but she never left him far behind. He was starting at her intently at that moment ready to emulate her. Kakashi grinned as his daughter, giggling, went back to shoveling sand and setting it in her brothers' lap.

"Onsen?" Arashia's voice called him back to the conversation.

"Tsunade-baa said you need a vacation," Naruto was looking intently into Arashia's eyes as he spoke, "I think it's a good idea too." The smile he gave her bordered on patronizing and Kakashi had a hard time not saying anything.

' "Since when did he develop this particular quirk?!"' He glanced at the other two, but instead of the offended look he expected he found acceptance. When was this the norm, to address the older blonde like a child. His hackles rose and he had to fight his own instincts to retaliate, he needed more information because it was obvious Sakura had left several things blank this morning. A quick check showed her fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, a sure sign of her embarrassment.

"Sasuke will you take care of the twins and Nee-chan?"

The raven pursed his lips and threw a narrowed eyed glare over his shoulder all the while helping Kila and Minato mound sand in a pile between them. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before sweeping his arm out for Sakura to precede them.

Once all three where in the main houses living room Kakashi leaned his back against the east wall throwing his face in shadow with the Kotatsu separating him from Naruto and Sakura. The pinkette sat in the rocking chair that was angled towards the door while Naruto flopped down on the floor and sprawled the lower half of his body under the Kotatsu with his arms folded behind his head.

"I didn't tell you this morning because there wasn't time." Sakura began. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt again as she spoke and Kakashi was reminded of how much of the little girl he had first known still remained.

"It's not like she's…handicapped"

"But she's not all there." Naruto finished for her. She kicked him in the ribs where he lay but the blonde didn't even flinch. "Sakura-chan thinks she burned up some chakra pathways to her brain." Sakura nudged him again this time he groaned and rolled over away from her foot but stopped talking.

"It is possible that this is just a temporary condition that will resolve with time…" she trailed off again.

"But it might be permanent." Kakashi's voice had made them both jump. Sakura only nodded her head minutely. ' "This must be what Tsunade-sama hadn't told me this morning."'

"So why an osen in river country?" Sakura was smiling again, if she hadn't been more disciplined she would have been bouncing in her seat.

"A long time ago, back when shisho was a student, there was supposed to be this natural spring that healed chakra pathways. The first Hokage was supposedly the one who used it first after the fight with the Uchiha clan but it has been around longer than that. It might help." Sakura was not given to exaggeration, still Kakashi couldn't help the skepticism he felt, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing for her.

"So where is this spring?" During the whole exchange Naruto had remained silent a first for the Rokudaime, which had not gone unnoticed.

"Well…" Sakura waved her hands in the air helplessly and looked to Naruto who remained unresponsive.

"You don't know." Kakashi sighed, 'No wonder the 5th hadn't said anything.'

"We have an idea, but it's not entirely without danger." She smiled timidly at him. At that point Naruto sat up abruptly rattling the table and tossed the heavy blanket off his lap in favor of pacing the length of the room. Sakura glared briefly at him then continued,

"River country is riddled with natural springs both cold and hot, mostly due to the underlying volcanic active in the Northern half of the territory. We know from the last scroll the First wrote that its located in the Northwest along the border between Rock and Grass." Kakashi managed not to react to the news. It wouldn't be the first time he had crossed either, especially Rock. The treaties where still relatively new and they wouldn't hold if their group miss stepped even by a fraction. He wondered if that was one reason Naruto was so agitated or was it something else. He guessed it was probably the fact that they had not set out yet. The Rokudaime growled low in the back of his throat and continued to pace his stride carrying him from one end of the room to the other with little effort.

"We have three maybe four locations to pick from." Sakura was talking again so he returned his gaze to the teen, listening closely. "We just have to figure out which one is the right one." Kakashi squinted at the girl and was about to ask what she was holding back when Naruto decided to join their conversation.

"We only have a week's pass from both villages." The words came out in a tight snarl.

"' So that's why he's so irritating.'" Kakashi sighed.

"Well that is to be expected it was only recently communications between the Daimios' began. This must have used up all of Tsunade-sama's patience to get what little time they offered." Naruto growled again and stomped hard on his right pivoting around to pace again, Sakura winced in sympathy shaking her head.

"Actually it was Naruto who got the time for us." Kakashi's visible eye widened, that was definitely the first he was hearing about this.

"Tsuande-shisho said he did a remarkable job negotiating the terms. In exchange for the week we just have to deliver two packages to the Rock's kage and Grass's kage. The idea was to travel through Sand to visit Garra he may have some idea which would be the best place to look first and hopefully eliminate at least one of the chooses." Sakura's eye's gleamed with that hope but Kakashi was old enough and shrewd enough to not get his hopes up.

"Well it looks like we will be leaving soon."

"Yes and you should have your gear ready by now Forehead girl." Ino was smiling, looking in on their little gathering from the hallway leading in from the back yard. Sasuke pushed passed her mild irritation showing on his face. He really hated having people constantly invading his space it was enough with the idiot who no longer challenged him to fight but wanted to use him as guinea pig for the new jutsu's he wanted to create none of which served a valid use in battles. Ino blushed scarlet from her ears to her neck but quickly mastered herself to glare back at the raven.

"Some people never change." She growled.

"No they don't so can we get this taken care of quickly…so troublesome." Shikamaru entered the room behind her.

"Where's Choji, I thought he was coming too." Naruto was all friendly chatter again the irritation he had displayed earlier disappearing in an instant. Kakashi's lips twitched, "' So he only shows us.'"

"He's been assigned another mission." Shikamaru scratched behind his right ear then yawned.

"So you guys are going to watch over the twins while we are on mission?" Shika nodded.

"That's good to know." Arashia smiled up at Shika while depositing Minato into his startled arms.

"Wai…Wai..Wait." he held the baby boy in front of him under the arms and the two regarded one another. While Arashia made her way across the room to Ino who was more prepared to hand Kila to her. Sasuke watched from his seat ready to jump up in a very undignified Uchiha way and take both children away if the need arose.

"You'll do fine," she smiled at Naruto waving her fingers at him beckoning him over. "see they like you both already. Iruka-sensei also asked me to ask you both to bring them over when he is on lunch break at the academy." Lingering sadness colored her smile for a moment then was gone. "I think he may be interesting in seeing what they can do already…so early." She sighed then thumped her brother lightly on the shoulder.

"You need to pack."

"Nee-chaaan." The blonde whined before leaving the room to do just that.

"Ahhhh, well my pack is ready to go. Sakura is yours finished?" Arashia turned to the pinkette nodding.

"Hia its by the door with Sasuke's." She pointed to the front door where both leather packs sat, bed rolls attached.

"That just leaves you." Arashia cocked her head at Kakashi giving him a foxy grin and for a moment she was the same woman from a year and half ago.

"I got it, I'll go take care of that right now."

Arashia swept her arms up into the air drawing the attention of everyone still in the room. She was grinning again and it made things harder to remember that she wasn't on the same level mentally, some of the time, with them anymore.

"This will be a good training mission!"

* * *

**_AN_**

**_I know its been like forever since I posted anything but it was a combination of factors from work and not being satisified with what I was writing. On top of that I had a massive case of writers block and my inspiration dried up all of a sudden. This chapter is nice and long and I think but I can't promise anything that after this I will startworking on the finally pieces' to fit it all together with a smooth flowing finish. As always I love to hear critiques as they held me develop, so in closing thanks for reading and if you having anything you would like to see in the ending chapters please don't hesitate letting me know._**


	15. Tired

Running...

She hated running, it was the single most time consuming activity that shinobi had come up with to increase stamina. Sweat ran down her back in annoyingly small rivers soaking her shirt, gluing the fabric to her body. Directly in front of her, jogging with no apparent effort, was Sakura. Every now and then the medic would glance over her shoulder checking to make sure she hadn't fallen behind or more likely that she was still breathing.

She Really hated running!

"I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted from somewhere off to her right. She would have looked but was certain she would have tripped and that was just totally unacceptable.

"Baka you're always hungry." The blonde dropped into view from over head scowling at Sasuke as the other man appeared next to him.

"Lets stop at that Dango shop in Kukara town." Sakura remarked. She didn't look at Arashia as she spoke but the older blonde knew why they were discussing a break so early into it. They had barely made the border of the village and she had started puffing. The group had slowed to a walk as they talked and a few seconds later Kakashi joined them. He walked next to Arashia and watched her while she gritted her teeth, trying desperately not to pant loudly.

"You gonna make it?" Kakashi brushed against her shoulder with his upper arm and she glared at him. He held up both hands, a crocked smile stretching his mask. "Just asking."

One hand came to rest on her right hip and she snorted without looking at him.

" What makes...you th..ink." her breath hitched and she flinched her right leg tingling painfully. She felt her body pitch forward at the same time that Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling.

"I wonder." It was embarrassing enough that he kept a close watch on her when they where in the village it only got worse when he had returned the previous evening announcing the improptune trip to Suna.

_**"Take their offer welp."**_ she would have jumped but settled for an additional flinch as her right leg came down again. _**"I'm bored with this whole damn thing." **_Arashia didn't respond directly to the nine tails comment but she didn't rebuke Team Kakashi for the delay. Her own guilty weighed heavily on her and she wanted nothing more than to sit down for a while rest.

"Good its decided we'll stop their for lunch then continue to the first check point." Naruto clapped his hands walking over to join Kakashi and Arashia.

"Arashia-nee are you ok?" he asked.

The older blonde wanted to snap but refrained, "I'm fine. Just hungry too." she smiled at him taking all the bit out of her tone. She knew she didn't fool him especially since they both used the same grin but he didn't comment on it. Once they started moving again she could tell a difference in the speed, the fact that Kakashi was still beside her bugged her a great deal and the compensation that they where taking to make it easier on her was blatantly obvious.

"I'm not blind!" she growled at him.

"Hmm."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Hmm."

"Would you just go. Don't you have to run our flank or something?" she gestured to the rear pointedly and when his only response was to hmm again she growled.

"Baka!" her leg burned and each step felt like fire but she would be damned if she let him or any of them know. So, instead of asking for help, true to the Namikazi blood in her veins she pushed on silently irritated at the also silent support.

4 hours passed in that way, Kakashi kept her company without saying anything more then the simple explanation that he had a shadow clone watching their back. Arashia was to exhausted by the time they reached the town to argue with them when they all decided, without her, to say over night in the local inn. Sasuke had been the one pushing it, stating that this would be the last civilized town they would see before reaching Sunagakura. Arashia had bitten her tongue and followed them without complaint bypassing the Dango shop altogether. Good or bad luck was in their favor when they arrived at the inn and the only room available was 12 tatem more then enough space for them to sleep comfortably close together. The proprietor had the futon laided out while they all split up to bathe and when they returned to the room dinner had been laid out waiting for them. Old habits died hard and four shinobi are no exception Kakashi tested for the poisons he knew while Sakura tested for the ones they didn't. Once they were done, the group sat down to eat without further incident.

"Tomorrow," Kakashi began. Drawing their attention, "We'll head out at first light. We'll reach the first check point, the border to Suna, by noon. By the day after we should be at our first destination." Sasuke seemed to chew on the inside of his cheek, the movement would have been missed anywhere else but Kakashi saw it. He waited for the younger shinobi to say his piece but it was Naruto that spoke instead.

"We don't have to push that fast, I wanted to visit that Hot Springs Ero-sensei always talks abo..OWW. Sakura-chan!" The Rokudaime clutched his head doubling over. Behind him loomed Sakura, her pink hair waved like fire and a heavy black aura swirled around her whole body.

"We don't need to go somewhere you and that pervert have been!" she thumped on the head again for emphasis.  
"But I've never been there and Pervy Sage was always saying how people get better when they go there!" his whine filled the room and Sakura raised her fist to strike again when Kakashi stopped her.

"How long ago was that Naruto?" the blonde sat up and crossed his eyes thinking back.

"Abooout...6 no..5 years ago?" He shook his head then shrugged. "I'm not sure, its been a while." Sakura caught on to where the scarecrow was leading and sucked in a breath. It would be a location that wasn't on the map they already possessed but it was more than worth it to check it out.

"Well Naruto you just got your wish." Kakashi nodded and the blonde only looked at him confused.

"So....we're not going?"

"No Ursatankashi." Sasuke answered him. "We're not leaving in the morning. We're going to your hotspring."

"Teme, you don't have to be rude!" the blonde huffed but his grin refused to disappear giving him away. Arashia waded through the little group intent on sitting down in the nearest available seat, after her conversation or more accurately the Fox's meddling comments earlier she had reverted to the vacant expressionless facade once again. It wasn't hard to stare off into space considering she was as tired as she was. Naruto watched her sit as did the others while continuing to look as if they didn't but the act wasn't necessary. She neither heard no noticed them from what he could tell and his whole body slumped ever so slightly.

"Anyway...I'm starved and all this food is just waiting to be taken!" he exclaimed loudly and dropped on the cushion next to his sister.

"Itadakimasu!" clapping both hands the blonde dug in with vigor.

* * *

**"Oi Welp!" **Arashia opened her eyes, slowly looking around the room. She could hear soft snoring coming from Naruto who was asleep next to her. His arms and legs sprawled over and under the covers, his right leg thrown carelessly over her left.

" ' _What?' " _She could sense the disdain rolling off the tailed beast in waves as he responded.

**"Get up and go outside!" ** she wanted to protest and growl back at the creature but their deal was absolute or he wouldn't help. It wasn't hard forming the seals and leaking a minimal amount of chakra around the room to keep every one sleeping peacefully. It wasn't really necessary but after doing it all day on top of not being noticed was tiring. Her limbs protested the movement and the cold night arm swirled around her frame once she was out of the room and moving down the hall.

_" 'You couldn't find a better time to do this?' " _ her protest was weak and they both knew it.

**"I can fore-go all of these little human rituals and not help you at all." ** the Fox growled.

_" 'Yes you could...but then you'd have nothing to work with at this point either would you.' " _The creature snarled but said no more until she was in the trees surrounding the Inn.

_" 'How long will it take this time?' " _Gathering chakra in her feet she climbed the nearest tree, once she was high enough she traveled with remarkable speed deeper into the woods leaving the Inn and her teammates far behind.

**"Not as long but long enough." **

_" 'Thanks for the details its always nice to have all the information I need up front.' "_

**"Like I care." ** Arashia came to a stop by a small stream and clearing approximately 10meters in length and 20 meters wide. She was more then 2 miles from the Inn far enough away not to be heard or smelt.

"This looks big enough." she spoke out loud.

**"Fine stop here. If you go any further and I can't do it." **

_" 'What the great and powerful Kyuubi no Yoko admitting it has limits.' " _She would have danced but the answering roar rang her mental ears and the flare and burn of chakra searing the inside of her leg and chakra pathways crippled her momentary. Once the pain subsided and there was only the smell of burnt flesh she shouted mentally at the beast.

_" ' YOU BASTARD! DO THAT AGAIN AND THE DEAL IS OFF!!' " _The creatures sinister laughter filled her mind and sent shivers racing down her back. The summons drawn on the inside of her leg slowly faded back into her skin, the black lines disappearing altogether after 5mins. The major draw back to the whole setup was her pants. Damage from rips and stains where easy to explain burns where not, especially since she was playing the part of a person who could not manipulate chakra anymore.

"Its like he's pouting." she grumbled. She glanced around the area then shrugged, she had 8 hours before sunrise but only six to make her journey look as though she had gone for training, "Since I can't use chakra." fingers making quotations in the air she shrugged out the green vest and commenced exercising.

**Aruthers notes**

**Well the next chapter was not recovered from my harddrive so this is a stripped down version of the original. So sorry that it sucks or doesn't please. I was a little unmotivated due to recent developments in the original manga and the lack of internet access. Well enjoy! JA!  
**


	16. Next Morning

Naruto was pacing in front of the window, Sakura was laid out on her futon arms behind her head. They were the only two occupants of the room currently since both Sasuke and Kakashi had left to locate Arashia. She had disappeared some time after midnight on some unknown errand and Naruto was not happy that he had missed her leaving especially since he was sleeping right next to her.

"She can't have gone far." Sakura called from her bed.

Naruto's glare hardened and he refused to look her direction. Sakura tutted, rolling on her side and propping her head up on her hand she regarded him carefully. No doubt he was worried and with good reason; the blonde had not been her self for several days. It had started not long after she gave birth to the twins and the Rokudaime suspected that the change had more to do with the Kyuubi then they realized. He had even tried to question the creature but it refused to answer or evaded the questions all together.

"Their back." They both felt the flare of returning chakra but the absence of a third was painfully obvious. The blonde didn't move from his position by the window even when Sasuke climbed through followed by their former sensei. The raven eyed him, the upper half of his face was hidden in shadow and as far as he could tell there was no alteration in the young leaders features. A brief flash of red in his eyes and he wondered if that was still true. During his examination, Kakashi had already begun his report.

"She's 2 clicks to the west of here," Naruto came off the windowsill in a flash and was only stopped by Sasuke's faster reflexes.

"Let go." his voice was a snarl, low and threatening but Sasuke didn't back down he had faced worse.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voiced snapped across the room like a whip and both men stilled.

"Leave her alone," his voice softening as he continued, "she's practicing right now and I don't think she wants us to know."

"So what do you want me to do...watch while she runs off some where. She could disappear!" His voice rose an octave.

Sasuke's grip on his arm tightened as he recalled the pain his own desertion had caused the blonde. He couldn't help that it was one reason that the teen was so scared.

"She's not going to disappear baka." Sakura rolled on her back. God help she loved him but he could be incredibly dense when it was truly important. Her hand landed on Arashia's pack set next to her own and she grinned.

"How ca.." The pack hit him squarely in the face and he clutched it to his chest before it could fall to the ground Arashia's scent wafting into his face.

"Now go to sleep." she pulled her blanket over her head and closed her eyes, her last conscious thought being one thing. " 'Boys can be soooo dramatic!' "

* * *

Bird song filled the air, a breeze gentle and cool swirled the newly fallen leaves for a moment into a whirlwind then died back down floating to the earth. As they settled back they where kicked up once again. Three blurs sent them flying again, as they faded back into the surrounding forest the birds picked up their song again. The three shadows resolved into solid shapes as they came to a stop just outside of the boundaries of the Inn.

"Is it here?" One asked the other. Sharp teeth glittered in the morning sunlight but it was the shorter of the three that answered.

"Hn." It was a simple enough response that both of his companions understood and once more fading into the shadows they waited to follow.

* * *

Arashia gripped the straps on her pack and jogged along the increasingly sandy path. Any minute she expected to round a corner and come face to face with the dunes of Tsunakagura. She gritted her teeth, she had been expecting a confrontation when she returned just before dawn. Climbing through the window, she'd gathered her pack then climbed back down the wall carefully. She was sure Naruto had been awake because he had stopped snoring once she entered the room but had said nothing. So if Naruto had noticed her return then the others had to have noticed as well but still...nothing. She'd been waiting outside for them when they finally decided to 'wake up'. Sakura had called a cheerful good morning to her as had Kakashi. Even Sasuke had greeted with his usual grunt, it was Naruto that only raised an eyebrow at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought back on it and the anger she had pushed down at the time surfaced with a vengeance.

" 'If he's so mad about it then Say Something!' "

Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the straps, it took a great deal of effort to slacken her hold and continue jogging normally. Aside from that weirdness nothing else had changed which only served to irritate her more. Logically she knew it was better that they seemed to be ignoring her so-jorn last night, but a very small infintal part wanted them to say something. It was the same part of her that was feeling guilty for leaving in the first place and keeping secrets, all be it essential. Though she couldn't sense them in the tradition sense with chakra she had found that she could still tell where they all were if she listened to the sounds around her. Long ago she had found Naruto and she could locate him without any problem even without the Fox's occasional insults aimed at her. She couldn't help wondering if Naruto could hear them or, if like she guessed, he was so used to tuning the creature out he didn't. It was blessing and curse, one she was hoping to fix in the near future. A particularly heavy landing and the creaking of the branches and tree itself told her he was still pissed and she wondered how long it would be before one or the other of them snapped from the tension. Sakura and Sasuke where a little harder to locate, they were a little better at disguising their displeasure but neither the less they landed a little harder now then they had before last night. Kakashi was the only one she couldn't locate easily. He was very nearly silent and she suspected that was only because he knew she was tring to keep track of them all without chakra. She also wondered if he realized her deception or not; he never indicated either way.

Speak of the devil, "Hungry?"

Arashia did the most undignified squeal, catching herself on his vest front to keep from falling as he had landed right in front of her. She could feel him shaking under her hands and knew that if she looked she would see his masked face grinning unrepentant. She wanted to glare but when she looked up at his face their eyes locked grey and blue and she felt her body heat like it always did. Fighting a blush she push back carefully from him.

"Yes."

What should have come out sharp, was breathy and low and she mentally groaned. She didn't noticed his own struggle or she would have laughed. Sakura, however, did. The pinkette rolled her eyes, a small smile twitching on her lips. She glanced in Sasukes direction and nodded once; they both had noticed and the hope that things would go back to normal soon, flared brighter. Naruto hanging on the underside of a large branch watched his small adopted family with sad eyes.

"It's only a little farther now." Kakashi announced. They had managed to stop at the hot springs Naruto had requested but it had turned out to be nothing more then a normal hot springs. Though all of them took advantage of the water to soak. Sakura knew without beginning told that they weren't that far from the boarder of Sand and the amenities of a more temperate climate would soon be long gone.

* * *

_**AN**_

_**Another chapter and the plot hardly moves! Well I think it will start to move along in the next 2 chapters and their will even be fighting...yepee!!  
**_


	17. Coalance

"What ever it takes bring that woman to me!"

All three members of team 3 stood behind a bamboo screen; typically Naruto was the most displeased with their current situation. He made it his policy to fight things that hurt another person irreparably but he had to worry about Arashia and anything that delayed them on their real mission would be swept away not just by himself but the other 3 as well.

A loud crashing sound echoed in the almost empty room, the magistrate had slammed his fist on the arm of his reclining chair hard enough to break the weak wooden supports. The blonds eyes narrowed dangerously his hand straying to his weapons pouch. Arashia pressed her shoulder into his and he dropped the hand. The reason the group found themselves here now was due to a request coming directly from the Hokage's desk by messenger hawk. It was a short request and since they where the closest unit in the area it was easier for all involved if they accepted staying over night in the small village. It was only meant to last until noon and then the group could head out to finish their original mission without further interruption. For that reason their packs were already strapped on. Naruto hated waiting, it wasn't his strongest talent, to say the lest, and made him fidget endlessly.

He wanted to pace but kept himself from doing so by occasionally pressing shoulders with his sister. It reminded him to stay still for just that little bit longer and helped him ignore the Fox's increasing litany of acidic comments. It appeared the creature really hated sitting still more than he did, if its words were any indication.

Pushing the creatures growling to the back part of his consciousness; he drummed his fingers on his pants leg. Guarding an official was exciting according to Sakura and she chastised him to pay attention. That he could learn any number of things from this brief encounter was a given, but he was having a hard time discerning just what those things might be right now. The man's obvious irritation and the destruction of a chair arm? Was it how to demand the presence of another? His fingers itched to grab something and once again he pushed his shoulder into Arashia's and his agitation settled. It was becoming more and more tedious just standing listening to the man.

The woman, whom he demanded earlier, arrived finally. Her hair was disheveled, falling in loose curls from the ponytail she had tried to put it in hastily before entering the room. Despite the attempt at adjusting her appearance, she directed definant eyes that blazed at the man sitting in front of her. From their position to the left and behind the head chair Naruto and Arashia had an uninterrupted view of the entire hall. It was quarter to noon according to the wall clock ticking over the entrance doors and out of habit the Rokudaime located his teammates before redirecting his attention to the female growling her defiance at the official.

" ...ass"

"Can't! You Must..." he was catching every other word not really paying attention to the conversation when the womans' shout startled him awake and Arashia jumped beside him.

"FINE!"

The woman turned on her heel stalking down the length of the hall. When she reached the doors she shoved them hard enough to slam against the outer walls, bouncing back and slamming shut once again. The echo filled the room's silence as the official sat unmoving. Arashia felt her skin becoming more and more tense or stretched. She glared at the door that had been slammed with the womans' leaving, the headache she had been trying desperately to suppress rampaged to the fore and she felt queasy. Her vision doubled briefly; pushing her shoulder into Naruto's to keep upright at the same time he leaned into her. With the simplest of contacts the two drew apart and though both felt calm and she was no longer seeing double, the headache still throbbed with relentlessness.

She brushed her hair back feeling the weight of it shift behind her. Things where becoming more and more complicated since her deal with the Kyuubi. Her heart ached, she couldn't stop herself from wishing she had been able to leave the village when she first arrived there pregnant. That thought was followed with wishing she had left after the twins were born so they would be safe in the village. Akatsuki didn't know about them then but she had no doubt they knew about them now. Her heart clinched but she swallowed the lump forcefully and concentrated on nothing. The Fox's acidic attitude bleed into her prefery and she knew if she thought he was merely annoying then Naruto had to be pissed off to say the least.

Naruto grunted when the bell tolled alerting them to the noon time completion of their mission. Kakashi and the official exchanged greets, a short series of bowing and nodding and they were finally able to leave. Sasuke lead the way out of the hall by jumping through the window he and Sakura had been standing by. Once the group was outside they set off in the direction of the first On-sen. Arashia dragged behind the group not to interesting in moving along at any faster pace. She, more wanted, to take a nap then be running on the sand which had become far more prevalent in the last few miles. Her foot buried in the loose soil and she almost slipped but a well placed shoulder pushed her back upright and she was able to continue on. Of course it had been Kakashi to help her and she couldn't help the sting of guilt for the false trail she was leading them all down.

"You really don't have a lot of faith in us do you?"

"Huh?" the intelligence in that one statement made her want to cringe but it was the Scarecrow who did, silver hair falling over his eye for a moment.

"Telling some one will help." Kakashi waited, watching.

He had hoped that the unexpectedness of the question would be enough to reveal...something, he didn't know what. When all she did was look at him with blank curiosity his heart sank and he chastised himself for even letting that faint hope rise. Forcing his shoulders to relax he followed the blonds movements as she slowed her pace to a jog so as to talk with ease.

"I'm hungry?" she cocked her head at him giving him her undivided attention. Kakashi had never wanted to shake a person so badly before and not since.

"No...just...anything?" his tone was clearly imploring.

Shoulders shrugging she quickened her pace a clear signal that their conversation was over. Kakashi took to the trees again pushing through the obscuring foliage he found himself face to face with a startled Sakura. Squeaking in alarming, she jumped to her previous perch.

"Kakai-sensei!"

The scarecrow grunted but other then that made no attempt to apologize or explain. Sakura glared for a moment then shrugging launched to the next limb.

"Sakura-chan." she stumbled a little, trying to compensate for Kakashi's sudden appearance at her elbow.

"Please don't make this a habit,Kakashi-sensei." he offered her a barely perceptible head tilt.

"Ma ii, what do you women think about all the time?" she blinked.

Dropping her head enough to look up at him through the fringe of her eyelashes,she studied him without answering. This action made him blush faintly and continue.

"I , mean....really." He looked away from her careful scrutiny and felt the overwhelming urge to beat his head against a tree trunk.

"You do remember she can't use chakra." Sakura's tone was flat and he cringed inwardly again.

"I haven't forgotten....It's just," the pinkette waited patiently for him to continue all the while counting the time it would take to catch up to the rest of their party. Naruto would be the first to notice but the last to comment. He would leave it to Sasuke to lead, he'd been doing that subconsciously for the last few years...

"...she's hiding things again and for the life of me I don't know whether I believe her anymore." Sakura didn't say anything, she didn't have to and they both knew it. This had become an increasing occurrence running a common thread through all of them. Even Naruto was starting to wonder.

Kakashi landed on the next truck at an angle, flipped through the air with ease and came to a stop hanging upside down from a thick branch.

"In the next town we'll pick up a transport from there to Tsunagukura." he released the chakra from his feet and dropped to the ground, Sakura following.

"We should stop here, over the next ridge its nothing but desert and then the towns another 40 clicks." Sakura nodded absently. She felt guilty for suspecting Arashia but she had a feeling that it was not near as much as Kakashi. Little things, stood out over the years and just like Sasuke and Naruto, she could read him just as well. He had forever, tried for years to keep them at bay but it hadn't worked at all.

"I would assume that your reason for nearly causing me to fall and not sharing what is truly bothering you a sad attempt at keeping us away from you again?"

Kakashi popped his neck without looking at her. She felt the vein in her forehead throb with irritation. Sometimes she cursed the training he had that allowed him to remain silent in the most inopportune times.

The vein popped finally and Sakura had had enough. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walking up to him without the slightest hint of anger or irritation showing she punched him. To say he was stunned that one of his students had hit him, was saying too little. Let alone that it had been Sakura to do the deed left him speechless. He'd half expected Naruto or Sasuke to be first.

After 10yards of rolling he found purchase in the ground, righted himself and skidding across the ground for another 10 yards fetching up against the nearest tree trunk. Staring back at her unrepentant glare with an arched brow, he watched her humph at him cross her arms then disappear, a calmness exuding from every pore of her body now.

"NARUTO....SASUKE!" her shout brought both young men running. Naruto stared around the area intrigued by their sensei's current position. He snickered into his hand at first that turned into all out laughter within seconds. Sasuke, with a little more dignity, raised one brow a faint smile turning the corners of his mouth up. Arashia blinked several times, she could see obvious signs that the underbrush and soil was disturbed but she couldn't connect Sakura's lack of reaction or Kakashi's stance.

"Wha...?" Naruto answered her half formed query.

"Sakura-chan finally hit Kakashi-sensei!" He laughed harder and had to repeat himself several times before he could complete the sentence, even then she still could not comprehend why that was significant in the least. Sasuke thumped Naruto on the head causing the other to slump forward clutching his head.

"BASTARD!"

"Shut up, baka." he redirected to Arashia.

"It appears Sakura reached the end of her patients with Kakashi."

* * *

" 'Women are such horrible gossips.' "

Itachi drummed his fingers on the lintel. They had arrived in the small town, more an outpost he personally thought, an hour ago. Their quarry had already departed for Tsunagakura but of all things for them to have run into was a female who could not stop running her mouth. The older raven listened intently to the conversation the two women where conducting and cringed, apparently Sasuke had made quite the impression once again.

"not smart but I bet he has a great body." the first speaker cackled along with her companion.

"It doesn't take smarts to bed a girl, 'speically round here." the two women laughed even louder.

"I'd take the blond he looked like he had," Itachi tried his best to tune them out unless they mentioned something worth knowing. Which occasionally seemed to be the case, hence the reason both where still alive and not face down in a ditch with their waging tongues removed. As a matter of fact the idea was becoming more and more appealing by the minute and he could think of at least a million other things he could do to them when they finally revealed what he had been waiting, with decreasing inpatients, to find out.

"Headed out this morning, east gate."

"Really Shizuka? Ahhh Ahh what a shame!" The other, not Shizuka woman, replied.

Itachi left quickly, he had no desire to hang around listening to them prattle on. He recalled one particular phrase he'd heard many years ago, it seemed to fit the situation nicely.

Loose lips sink ships, or in this case missions.

* * *

Gaara stood on the top of Hokage building looking out over his village. He had received the message request from Tsunade several days ago, asking for his assistance in locating a specific spring within the land of Tsuna. Following close behind that request Naruto's personal missive came via frog summons detailing the reason behind the request and its official wording. He hadn't needed either, but it was nice to see that it was being taken seriously and though he had never meet Arashia personally, anything he could do to help Naruto was always open. He'd even gone against the elders and left and invitation open to the blond Rokudaime.

Naruto always insisted, whenever they talked, that Gaara didn't owe him anything but the red head remembered all to clearly how Naruto had not only fought to save him but managed to bring him back from death itself.

Kankuro grunted from the railing, they now had plenty of black ops nin to watch over the Kazakage but he never felt right unless he was watching over the younger man. He couldn't exactly say he had fond memeiors that influenced him; more homicidal near misses really. Dispite all that he and Temori really loved the little psycopath from early on, and though the they might regret the way he had grown up they accepted it, along with all the past things they couldn't change and where equally glad the blond hurricane had managed to reach him. Sometimes he still was amazed that the idiot had reached his little brother at all. Neither he nor Temori had been there when they fought but the aftermath had been amazing.

"They should be here in a few hours." Kankuro pushed off the rail coming to stand beside Gaara.

"Have the rooms been made ready?" From the corner of his eye Kankuro noted the gleam in his brothers eye the slight shuffling of his feet and snorted with laughter.

"You're excited!" His shout earned him a glare that a few short years ago would have meant certain death.

"Your point being?" the shuffling had stopped replaced with tapping.

Kankuro grinned then elbowed his little brother in the ribs, the ever present sand in the gord on his back remained silent. Taking a daring step he ruffled the younger mans dark red hair he would have pushed it further but Temori's fan collided with the top of his head making him snarl.

"Bitch." rubbing his head he regarded both siblings. Temori smiled down at Gaara gently and touched his shoulder briefly. She was a little more retentivite about physical contact.

"The rooms are ready and a envoy was sent out to meet them before dawn this morning." The red head nodded absently and the sand in his gourd shuffled in what, they had both come to recognize, was a happy sound.

Gaara shuffled his feet again then turning without a sound he left the rooftop, for a moment the setting sun lit his hair a fiery red before he disappeared into the stair well followed by the other two. As he descended the stairs back to his office he felt his lips twitch, though he wasn't as emotionally void as Sai and far from Sasuke's antisocial behavior, he still found it difficult in general to allow his expression to reveal his inner feelings. Kankuro and Temori where the only ones close enough to him who could now read him with apparent easy. Naruto, he surmised a long time ago, read him like an open book. Because of their shared past experiences, they could identify with one another. It was eerily similar and he couldn't help wondering if any other Jinchuriuc had had similar life experiences. He often pondered how much of their lives had run along the same path from the beginning.

Fathers that chose to place one of the great beasts sealed in their child after birth, shunned by all and the final straw to decide their own path, the betrayal of someone close to them. It might as well have been a Greek tragedy but it wasn't. It was their lives distorted and manipulated by someone else for one reason or another. The only difference now was that Naruto had choosen to protect others and Gaara had chosen to protect himself. Looking at it from an objective point of view he could see his own choices for the mistakes that they were and would not have changed any of them. If anything had changed over those years he never would have meet Naruto, Tsuna would be alone with no aid from Leaf and he'd be dead. Premantly


End file.
